This is My Family
by Belle Ken
Summary: Persaudaraan dan persahabatan yang abadi oleh kasih. Sahabat tidak akan menyembunyikan kesalahan untuk menghindari perselisihan, justru karena kasihnya ia memberanikan diri menegur apa adanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : This is my family**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Heechul, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Changmin, … mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku pikir setelah ku tinggal beberapa tahun, kau akan berubah menjadi namja dewasa, Kyuhyunie."**_

_**.**_

"_**Hari ini hujan sangat deras, kau tidak akan tahan menunggu terlalu lama."**_

"_**Aku tahu hyung begitu mencemaskanku! Tapi ini berlebihan tahu!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun berdiri menyandar di mobil yang terparkir di dekat kampusnya. Dia berdecak sebal sambil melirik jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tapi Donghae sang hyung belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Dia menunggu sudah hampir 1 jam lebih di parkiran.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?", tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang sepertinya telah berlari menuju parkiran. Dia adalah Donghae.

"Menurut, hyung?", Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya dengan wajah malasnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Eunhyuk memintaku untuk menemaninya bertemu Profesor Jang.", jawab Donghae merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Ayo kita pulang sekarang.", Kyuhyun tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dia cukup harus mengalah dengan hyungnya yang satu ini. Donghae akhirnya tersenyum lega karena Kyuhyun tidak jadi marah padanya. Mereka memasuki mobil dan kembali ke rumah.

Tiba di rumah Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi, Kyu.. jangan tidur dulu", kata Donghae yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Nanti saja, hyung. Aku lelah dan mengantuk karena menunggumu kelamaan.", Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Bangunkan aku sebelum Siwon hyung pulang."

…

Kyuhyun terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh petang. Dia keluar kamar setelah membersihkan diri dan melihat Siwon dan Donghae sudah duduk di meja makan. "Kenapa tak membangunkanku?", Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Donghae meminta jawaban. "Aku sudah berkali-kali membangunkanmu, kau saja yang tidur seperti orang mati.", jawab Donghae yang sibuk mengambil makanan.

"Bagaimana kuliah kalian?", tanya Siwon menghentikan sebelum perdebatan dongsaengnya menjadi panjang.

"Baik-baik saja, semuanya lancar, hyung.", jawab Donghae. Siwon lalu berganti menatap Kyuhyun meminta jawaban.

"Tidak ada masalah.", jawab Kyuhyun sedikit malas.

"Ada kabar gembira untuk kalian. Minggu depan Heechul hyung akan kembali ke Korea, dia akan membantuku mengurus Perusahaan kakek di sini.", kata Siwon sambil tersenyum senang.

"Whoaa… benarkah, hyung? Akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul kembali.", Donghae begitu gembira. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tidak merespon kabar ini dengan semangat seperti Donghae.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu? Sepertinya tidak senang dengan kabar ini?", tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Eomma, Appa, mereka tidak ikut pulang, hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sedih.

"Mereka harus mengurus perusahaan Kakek yang ada di Kanada bersama dengan Ahjussi dan Ahjuma Kim.", jelas Siwon

"Tapi aku merindukan Eomma dan Appa..", Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Mereka pasti akan datang sesekali ke Korea untuk menengok kita, Kyu.", Donghae ikut memberi penjelasan.

"Donghae benar, bukankah mereka tiap enam bulan selalu pulang? Sudah,, jangan bersedih lagi. Ayo kita makan", ucap Siwon mengakhiri perbincangan mereka bertiga.

Salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan Distrik itu memang dihuni oleh mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya mereka adalah empat bersaudara. Si sulung bernama Heechul dia adalah seorang namja cantik sekaligus tampan yang punya karakter cukup keras dibandingkan dengan dongsaengnya yang lain. Heechul membantu sang Ayah mengelola perusahaan milik kakek mereka yang berada di Kanada.

Siwon anak ke dua yang mempunyai lesung pipi indah dan berperawakan tinggi tegap, dia adalah seorang namja yang dewasa sangat taat pada agama, baik, dan sangat perhatian pada saudara-saudaranya. Siwon tidak berbeda jauh dengan Heechul, dia pun telah memimpin salah satu perusahaan milik kakek mereka yang berada di Korea.

Sedangkan Donghae anak ketiga, namja tampan yang sangat ceria, mudah tersenyum dan terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Donghae adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir pada salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul.

Dan yang terakhir si bungsu bernama Kyuhyun. Dia adalah namja jenius, mahasiswa tingkat awal yang berada dalam universitas sama dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun mempunyai sifat yang sedikit introvert jika berada di lingkungan Universitasnya. Kyuhyun hanya akan berbicara pada orang terdekatnya saja. Sangat berbeda jika Kyuhun berada di rumah, dia adalah maknae nakal dan mempunyai sifat yang cukup usil dan manja pada hyungnya.

…

Tiga orang namja tampan sedang duduk manis menikmati secangkir kopi di salah satu meja tempat mereka menunggu di Airport kedatangan Internasional. Ya, mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Heechul, hyung mereka.

"Tidak di kampus, tidak di airport selalu saja menunggu.", gerutu namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Sabar sedikit Kyuhyunie,,sebentar lagi Heechul hyung tiba..", ujar Donghae. "Kau sudah tidak sabar ya ingin bertemu Heechul hyung.", Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Siwon hyung!, Kau suka sekali merusak tatanan rambutku!", Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Donghae dan Siwon hanya bisa tertawa jika sudah melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

.

"Aku pikir setelah ku tinggal beberapa tahun, kau akan berubah menjadi namja dewasa Kyuhyunie, ternyata malah sebaliknya.", tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di antara mereka bertiga dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar cukup jelas. Mereka bertiga menoleh..

"Heechul hyung!", Donghae berdiri dan langsung berhambur memeluknya hingga Heechul hampir terjungkal. "Hyungie,,, bogoshipo.", ujar Donghae sambil melepas pelukan mereka. "Astaga Hae, badanmu berat sekali.", Donghae hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hyung…", Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul dan mereka berpelukan. "Kau semakin tampan, Siwonie.", Heechul melepas pelukan mereka dan masih memegang pundak Siwon. "Kau juga, hyung", kata Siwon dan mereka menjadi tertawa berdua.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun si maknae hanya menatap mereka bertiga tanpa ekspresi dan Heechul akhirnya menghampirinya. "Bagaimana kampus barumu, menyenangkan?", tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan anggukan tanpa bicara.

"Kenapa tak memelukku? Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?", tanya Heechul lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun seksama.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan Heechul hyung.", jawab Kyuhyun menunduk dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ck,, Masih saja cengeng.", ujar Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi, tapi sifat manjanya tidak pernah hilang. Dari mereka berempat, hanya Kyuhyunlah yang paling sering merajuk mengatakan jika dia merindukan orang tua mereka. Para hyung cukup mengerti karena Kyuhyun adalah maknae dalam keluarga dan orang tua mereka memang sangat memanjakannya.

Heechul memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Semenjak orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar negeri bersama dengan Heechul yang harus ikut menyusul setelahnya untuk membantu perusahaan keluarganya, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin sensitive. Orang tua merekapun sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan anak bungsunya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon yang dewasa bisa mengambil alih posisi orang tua mereka di hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi dekat dengan Siwon. Yang akan mengerti semua tentang Kyuhyun setelah orang tua mereka adalah Siwon. Untuk mengobati rasa rindu pada orang tuanya, Kyuhyun akan berlari menemui Siwon dan terkadang ingin ditemani Siwon saat tidur.

"Eomma dan Appa menitipkan sesuatu untukmu.", Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. "Benarkah, hyung? Apa itu?", tanya Kyuhyun menjadi berubah ceria. "Nanti saja aku berikan di rumah, ayo kita pulang sekarang.", ajak Heechul pada dongsaengnya.

…

Sampai di rumah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk sejak perjalanan pulang tadi, Donghae mengambil minuman ke dapur, Siwon dan Heechul duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Hampir enam tahun aku meninggalkan rumah, semua tidak ada yang berubah.", Heechul berkata sambil memandangi semua isi rumah. "Kyuhyun tidak mau merubahnya, hyung. Dia mengatakan dengan begini eomma dan appa akan terasa ada di rumah.", Siwon menjelaskan. "Ck, anak itu sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu.", Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama bertiga di ruang tengah tanpa Kyuhyun. Mereka melepas rindu dengan menceritakan banyak hal diiringi dengan tawa bahagia. Donghae masih terlalu senang dengan kembalinya Heechul, hingga dia tidak mau meninggalkan Heechul hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan diri sekalipun. Sementara Siwon sudah sejak tadi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Donghae-ya,, biarkan Heechul hyung istirahat sebentar. Kau jangan mengajaknya mengobrol terus.", Siwon turun dari tangga dengan pakaian casualnya.

"Hyung akan pergi kemana?", Donghae menoleh dan bertanya saat melihat Siwon memegang kunci mobil.

"Bibi Jung sedang pulang hari ini, jadi aku akan membeli makanan untuk kita makan malam nanti.", jelas Siwon.

"Apa perlu aku temani, Siwonie?", tanya Heechul. "Tidak usah hyung, lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar, kau pasti lelah. Dan kau Hae, lebih baik kau mandi sebelum aku kembali dan jangan lupa bangunkan Kyuhyun.", Siwon lalu berjalan keluar sementara Donghae masih duduk dengan malas di sofa.

"Hyung, kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyun, anak itu jika sudah tidur memang seperti orang mati.", Donghae beranjak dari sofa dan Heechul pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

...

Siwon kembali dengan beberapa makanan dalam kantong plastik di tangannya. Dia mulai menyiapkan makanan dan menata dengan rapih. Heechul datang dan mencoba membantu Siwon. "Hyung, kau duduk saja aku sudah hampir selesai.", kata Siwon dan Heechul akhirnya hanya duduk menunggu.

Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di meja makan. "Hyung, kau membeli apa? Aku sudah lapar, ayo kita makan.", Donghae sudah tak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit Hae, mana Kyuhyunie?", tanya Heechul.

"Aku di sini, hyung.", Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah segar setelah mandi. Mereka akhirnya makan malam bersama.

Mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah selesai makan malam sambil menonton televisi. "Kyuhyunie, apa kau sudah membuka hadiah dari eomma dan appa?"

"Sudah, hyung. Gomawo. Aku suka sepatunya.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun saja yang diberi hadiah, untukku mana hyung?", tanya Donghae tak terima.

"Kau tak perlu, Hae. Kau sudah besar.", Celetuk Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menerima pukulan di kepalanya dari Heechul.

"Appo hyung.. kenapa kau memukulku?", Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jaga bicaramu, maknae! Bagaimanapun dia itu hyungmu. Panggil dia hyung!"

"Tapi aku juga anak eomma dan appa.", Donghae masih merajuk seperti anak-anak.

"Itu karena eomma dan appa lebih menyayangiku,", kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum evilnya pada Donghae.

Donghae dengan wajah polosnya bertanya, "Apa itu benar, hyung?", meminta jawaban pada Heechul dan Siwon atas apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan.

"Sudahlah Hae-ya.. besok aku akan membelikanmu yang lebih bagus dari punya Kyuhyun.", Kata Heechul.

"Benarkah hyung?", tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Heechul.

"Hyungie… saranghaeyo.", Donghae memeluk Heechul saking senangnya.

"Aku juga ingin dibelikan oleh Heechul hyung..", Kyuhyun ikut merajuk.

"Tidak, kau sudah dibelikan eomma dan appa, apa itu tidak cukup, Kyu?", tanya Heechul dengan sabar.

"Tapi dari Heechul hyung belum ada..Hyung tidak adil!", Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Sudah..sudah.., lebih baik kalian berdua beristirahat sekarang, besok bukankah ada kuliah pagi?", perintah Siwon untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka bertiga.

Mereka akhirnya beranjak untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti setelah beberapa langkah menaiki anak tangga, "Siwon hyung, susuku?"

"Hyung akan membuatkanmu sekarang, kembalilah ke kamar.", jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Siwon langsung membuatkan susu untuk Kyuhyun dan membawakannya ke kamar. Setelah itu Siwon kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Aku senang mereka mau mendengarkanmu, Siwonie. Tapi Kyuhyun, kau terlalu memanjakannya. Lebih baik kau rubah caramu itu.", ujar Heechul sambil mengganti-ganti chanel Televisi.

"Dia tidak akan bisa tidur hyung jika tidak meminum susu sebelumnya. Itu sudah kebiasaan yang dilakukan eomma sejak dia kecil, hingga sekarang dia tetap begitu.", Siwon masih cukup tenang menjawabnya.

"Biarkan saja, kau terlalu mengikuti keinginannya.", jawab Heechul datar.

"Jika tidak, dia akan sakit, hyung. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, Kyuhyun mudah sekali sakit."

"Maksudku, biarkan dia membuatkan dirinya sendiri saja. Tidak mungkin kan selamanya dia akan seperti itu, Siwonie?"

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, hyung. Dia ku biarkan melakukan sendiri karena aku begitu sibuk dengan kerjaan kantor, kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Dia harus masuk rumah sakit."

"Mwo?", Heechul terkejut.

"Tangannya tersiram air panas. Lukanya memang tidak seberapa, tapi saat tengah malam sesaknya kambuh dia menjadi susah bernafas dan demam tinggi. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter dia menjadi shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa tangannya. Dan sejak saat itu dia tidak mau lagi melakukannya sendiri."

"Ck.. anak itu ada-ada saja.", kesal Heechul. "Baiklah, ayo kita beristirahat saja. Besok kita juga berangkat pagi, bukan?", tanya Heechul yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Benar hyung, besok kita akan meeting penting dengan semua Direksi cabang dan aku berencana akan memperkenalkanmu dengan project yang sedang kita kerjakan dengan mereka saat ini.", jelas Siwon. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

…

Mentari pagi mengusik sepasang mata yang tengah tertutup dengan nyamannya. Sinar yang menelusup dari balik tirai itu nampaknya membuat dia, sang bocah dengan rambut kusutnya itu menjadi tak suka dan sesekali mendengus sebal.

"Ishh!" rutuknya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun sinar-sinar itu seolah tak mendengar keluhannya dan terus bersinar terang, membuatnya nampak semakin kesal.

"Hyung..!"

"Jangan berteriak begitu, ayo bangun Kyuhyunie! Bukankah kau harus berangkat pagi, hari ini?"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, hyung. Dan aku masih sangat mengantuk.."

"Kau tak ingin bangun, hm?", Siwon duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun sambil menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dongsaengnya yang masih sembunyi di dalam selimutnya."

"Kau sedang apa , Siwonie? Bangunkan dia. Dia akan terus bermalasan dan semakin manja jika kau selalu menuruti apa yang diinginkannya!" Tiba-tiba Heechul sudah berdiri di dekat pintu memperhatikan mereka dengan tangan yang sudah dilipat di depan dada.

"Hyungie,, tolong jangan berisik disini..", protes Kyuhyun.

"Bangun, Kyu! Akutidak suka melihatmu malas seperti ini!" tuntut Heechul dan mulai mendekati ranjang tidur Kyuhyun. Namun ia merasa kesal, saat melihat Kyuhyun tak menurutinya dan malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam selimut. "Ya!" sentak Heechul karena mulutnya memang terlalu pedas dan selalu siap untuk mengomel kapan saja.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya di balik selimut, "Lebih baik bangunkan Donghae hyung juga, mengapa kalian sibuk sekali sih harus berdua datang ke kamarku?", Kyuhyun protes sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Donghae sudah selesai mandi, Kyu. Kami berdua pun akan segera berangkat ke kantor setelah kita sarapan.", ucap Siwon yang memang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya bersama Heechul.

"Aku akan tunggu di bawah. Aku tidak mau tahu, sepuluh menit lagi kau harus sudah siap, Kyu.", perintah Heechul. "Ayo siwonie, kita turun.", Heechul menarik tangan Siwon agar segera turun.

"Ishh… kalian menyebalkan!", rutuk Kyuhyun sebal sambil terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

…

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi akan siap berangkat ke kampus. Di meja makan ada Heechul, Siwon dan Donghae sudah menunggunya. Dia duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Wahh,, uri dongsaeng hari ini sangat tampan ya.", Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Aku memang tampan, Hae."

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Kyuhyunie!", Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie,, appo.", Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau itu tak berubah sedikitpun ya, kau harus berbicara sopan pada hyungmu."

"Heechul hyung juga tak berubah.", celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Masih saja galak seperti dulu.", jawab Kyuhyun bebas tak berdosa.

"Ya!", Heechul bangun dari tempat duduknya sudah membulatkan matanya akan bersiap mengeluarkan makian tajamnya kembali.

Siwon memijit keningnya, pening. Begitu heran melihat tingkah ke dua saudaranya. Kyuhyun yang meskipun anak manja, memang sering membuat ulah. Terkadang tanpa berpikir dahulu sebelum bicara. Sedangkan Heechul, Siwon juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan sikap hyungnya yang begitu pemarah di usianya. Siwon sadar keduanya memang mempunyai kesamaan. Sama-sama bermulut tajam. Perdebatan mereka berdua tidak berakhir hingga..

"Stop!, ayo kita sarapan hyung. Kyuhyunie segera habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu berangkatlah bersama Donghae agar kalian tidak telat.", Siwon memang yang akan menjadi orang paling dewasa saat seperti ini. Setelah sarapan, mereka akhirnya berangkat ke tujuan masing-masing.

…

Semakin waktu berjalan, keluarga mereka menjadi lebih terasa ramai karena selalu saja diiringi keributan-keributan kecil yang sering dilakukan oleh Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Meski mempunyai kesibukan yang berbeda, mereka tetap saja mempunyai waktu luang untuk berkumpul berempat. Seperti halnya saat ini, mereka tengah menghabiskan masa weekend berkumpul di rumah.

"Hyung, mungkin mulai besok aku tidak bisa berangkat bersama Kyuhyun lagi. Aku akan banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah karena tugas kampus.", Donghae memulai menjelaskan hal serius, saat mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akan berangkat sendiri saja dengan mobilku. Sudah lama sekali aku telah mengabaikannya. Ini saatnya aku kembali padanya.", jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah Donghae.

Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah diijinkan berangkat sendiri dengan mobil oleh Siwon. Dia akan selalu diantar ataupun dijemput kemanapun dia ingin pergi. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun hanya akan diijinkan pergi dengan mobil jika dia bersama Changmin sahabat dekatnya yang menjadi teman Kyuhyun sejak kecil.

"Bagaimana, hyung?", Donghae meminta jawaban pada Heechul dan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun benar, Hae. Sudah saatnya dia harus bisa tanpamu. Biarkan dia mulai besok berangkat ke kampus sendiri saja. Kau utamakan tugasmu, jangan memikirkan hal lain. Kyuhyun sudah besar.", jawab Heechul. Sementara Siwon hanya mendengarkan penjelasan mereka dan sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa di mata Siwon saat ini, melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak tenang. Raut wajahnya tak seperti biasanya.

"Itu tidak masalah, Hae. Kyuhyun biar aku saja yang mengantar dan menjemputnya mulai besok.", Siwon akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja, hyung.", Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan hyungnya.

"Tidak Kyu, hyung yang akan mengantarmu."

"Aku ini sudah besar. Aku bisa menyetir dengan benar. Apa lagi yang harus kau ragukan, hyung?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kyuhyunie.."

"Siwonie! Kau terlalu berlebihan. Biarkan saja Kyuhyun belajar lebih mandiri. Dan kau, memangnya akan selalu sempat mengantarkannya ke Kampus?", Heechul memotong ucapan Siwon. Dan Siwon akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Heechul memang ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya melatih Kyuhyun agar lebih mandiri. Hanya saja perasaan Siwon masih belum bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Siwon terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, memanjakannya lebih tepatnya.

"Oke, sesekali hyung yang akan mengantar jemputmu.", Siwon tetap bersikeras. Dia tidak bisa menyetujui sepenuhnya apa yang diinginkan Heechul ataupun Kyuhyun. Heechul memutar bola matanya sebal, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum senang seakan tertolong dengan keputusan Siwon.

Beginilah Siwon, bentuk kasih sayangnya terkadang memang berlebihan. Dia terlalu ingin melindungi saudaranya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin lengket padanya. Salahkan Siwon yang terlalu memanjakannya.

…

Beberapa minggu ini Kyuhyun berangkat ke kampus dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Siwon menjadi lebih tenang karena Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun yang sekaligus menjadi tetangga mereka diminta untuk selalu menemani Kyuhyun.

Dan sepertinya hari ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak beruntung. Saat pagi tadi Changmin tidak bisa datang ke kampus karena ada urusan mendadak bersama keluarganya. Kyuhyun harus berangkat sendirian, padahal dia sangat benci sendiri. Dan sore ini, saat Kyuhyun hendak pulang dari kampus, dia mendapati ban mobilnya bocor, baru saja dia akan menghubungi Siwon, baterai ponselnya habis. Dan tak kalah mirisnya, hujan datang tiba-tiba. Padahal siang hari tadi begitu terik. Hujan sudah membasahi kota. Kyuhyun melamun sendiri di depan gedung yang masih berada di lingkungan kampusnya. Kampus sudah sepi. Ia memandangi hujan yang tak kunjung henti, sedangkan hari sudah semakin gelap. Dingin mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Tak ada yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan selain menunggu hujan hingga reda. Tak ada yang bisa dia mintai bantuan. Donghae sedang berada di luar kota karena tugas kuliahnya. Sedang Siwon dan Heechul, mereka pasti belum pulang. Teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lain, mereka semua pasti sudah berada di rumah, karena dia sudah sendirian sejak mulai hujan tadi. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan nafasnya tidak teratur. Dia hanya diam menunggu seseorang yang akan datang menemukannya yang mungkin dalam keadaan masih sadar atau bisa juga sudah tidak sadar.

.

Beberapa saat menunggu, tibalah seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dan memperhatikan sosok yang semakin mendekat itu. Dan..

"Siwon Hyung…", panggil Kyuhyun. Ada kebahagiaan yang tersirat pada wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendekat ke arah Siwon. "Hyung,,,", Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon begitu erat.

"Hyung mencemaskanmu Kyu, aku tidak menemukanmu berada di rumah."

"Mengapa hyung bisa tahu aku masih di kampus?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi bersama temanmu yang lain selain Changmin. Aku tahu hari ini Changmin sedang tidak bersamamu. Dan ini hujan, aku tidak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama. Sesak nafasmu akan menyakitimu, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?", cemas Siwon. Siwon memang sangat tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tergolong dongsaeng yang lemah dan mudah sekali sakit, karena itu Siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikan perhatian yang lebih padanya.

"Gwenchana, hyung.", Kyuhyun akhirnya menjelaskan pada Siwon tentang hari yang cukup sial telah menimpanya hari ini.

"Tubuhmu sangat dingin, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Kau masih kuat berjalan kan?", Kyuhyun hanya memberikan anggukan pada Siwon. Dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini. "Heechul hyung sudah menunggu kita di rumah.", Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun mengajaknya berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkirkannya di depan kampus.

…

Saat tengah malam Kyuhyun terbangun karena batuk yang begitu mengganggunya. Sebenarnya dadanya sudah terasa nyeri saat masih berada di kampus tadi. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha menahannya, namun pada akhirnya dia kalah oleh rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memanggil Siwon, tapi itu sangat sulit. Bahkan untuk bangun dari ranjangnya saja dia tidak mampu dan semakin kesulitan bernafas. Dan untunglah tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan diikuti suara Siwon dengan cemasnya, "Astaga Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon tergesa-gesa menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau belum meminum obatmu?". Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, dia tidak mampu menjawab karena rasa sakitnya. "Kau tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkannya."

Siwon kembali dengan beberapa butir kapsul dan segelas air. Dia membantu Kyuhyun untuk meminum obatnya. "Hyung,, sakit..", rintih Kyuhyun di sela nafas beratnya. Siwon membangunkan tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kau pasti bisa, bernafaslah pelan-pelan.", titah Siwon. Dia memberikan arahan pada Kyuhyun agar bernafas dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun kenapa, Siwonie?", Heechul datang saat dia akan pergi ke dapur. Itu karena tanpa sengaja dia melihat pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dengan lampu yang masih menyala terang.

"Sesaknya kambuh, hyung. Mungkin karena tadi berada di luar cukup lama dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini.", jawabnya sambil mengusap pelan dada Kyuhyun.

Heechul memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dengan keringat yang masih mengucur di wajahnya. Dia mencoba membantu mengelapnya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit saja?", Heechul cukup khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, di balik kenakalannya ternyata dongsaengnya begitu lemah.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Dia tidak akan suka. Lagipula dia sudah meminum obatnya."

"Ck,, Kyuhyunie, kau sudah sakit saja masih keras kepala.", ucap Heechul kesal yang sebenarnya dia begitu menghawatirkan keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

Heechul akhirnya turut menemani Kyuhyun bersama dengan Siwon di kamarnya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Siwon untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tertidur meskipun segurat lelah tercetak dari wajah pucatnya. Mereka memandangi wajah itu dengan penuh iba, Siwon sangat tidak tega jika melihat dongsaengnya seperti ini. Dia merapatkan selimut Kyuhyun, berharap dongsaengnya bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman hingga esok.

…

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kampus dengan diam. Ada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyungie.. kau marah karena aku ingin kuliah ya? Aku ada ujian, hyung.."

Siwon bungkam dan lalu memberikan jaket pada Kyuhyun. "Pakai atau kau pulang lagi saja.."

Tidak biasanya Siwon bersikap dingin seperti ini. Nada bicaranya terlampau dingin, hingga Kyuhyun merasa sedikit berbeda melihatnya. Siwon merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menghalangi keinginan dongsaeng bandelnya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang belum begitu baik sejak sesak nafasnya kambuh tadi malam. Kyuhyun memaksa dan merajuk untuk tetap berangkat.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir dan lalu mengambil jaket di tangan Siwon. Memakainya lalu kembali menatap Siwon. "Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, ada Changmin yang akan menemaniku. Lagipula aku sudah baik-baik saja. Bahkan Heechul hyung menyuruhku berangkat sendiri, hyung saja yang berlebihan", ucapnya. Siwon tetap diam, tangannya bergerak untuk membenahi dan merapatkan jaket yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "Hyung, aku tidak nyaman seperti ini. Kau tidak ingin aku ditertawakan teman-temanku, kan?", protes Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan..", Siwon menjawab dengan sabar.

"Kau tidak takut aku kepanasan, hyung?" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Pakai saja, Kyu.."

"Jika aku sesak lagi karena jaket ini? Terus aku menjadi pingsa.."

"Jika begitu kita kembali ke rumah sekarang.", Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan tegas karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Kyuhyun semakin mendengus sebal. Ia benar-benar heran dengan sikap hyungnya saat ini. "Aku tahu hyung begitu mencemaskanku! Tapi ini berlebihan tahu!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah. Kau bawa obatmu, kan? Hubungi aku jika jam kuliahmu sudah berakhir.", Siwon tetap berusaha tenang menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak perlu menjemputku, aku pulang bersama Changmin saja.", Kyuhyun tidak ingin merepotkan hyungnya.

"Changmin tidak memakai mobil hari ini, dia berangkat dengan motor balapnya tadi."

"Mengapa hyung bisa tahu? Hyung memata-matai Changminie ya?", Kyuhyun menuduh Siwon dengan wajah curiga.

"Kyuhyunie,, untuk apa hyung memata-matai Changmin? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja.", ucap Siwon jengkel dengan pertanyaan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, darimana hyung bisa tahu dia tidak memakai mobil hari ini?"

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun,"Hyung menghubunginya tadi pagi."

"Hyung mengatakan aku tidak bisa berangkat kuliah karena sakit, iya kan?", Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal.

"Hei,,hei,, Kyuhyunie..apa yang hyung katakan itu, bukankah yang sebenarnya?"

"Hyung berlebihan! Kalau begitu aku pulang naik motor saja bersama Changmin."

"Sudah cukup Kyuhyunie, jangan bicara lagi."

"Hyung, aku ini manusia dan butuh bicara.", Kyuhyun masih tetap melawan. "Ayolah hyungie.. biarkan aku pulang bersama Changmin saja.", Kyuhyun mulai memelas.

"Sekali ini saja jangan membantah. Hyung akan menjemputmu.", tegas Siwon. Kali ini dia tidak terpengaruh dengan rajukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Siwon dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Ish,, sebenarnya yang keras kepala di sini siapa?", rutuknya. Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Kyuhyunie,, apa kau sudah sehat? Aku dengar kau sakit dari Siwon hyung, kenapa datang ke kampus? Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja dulu", Changmin telah menyambutnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Jangan seperti Siwon hyung, Changminie. Kau cerewet sekali. Aku baik-baik saja.", ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Changmin sahabat baiknya, namja cerdas yang mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun. Changmin yang akan selalu menemani dan mengikutinya, yang terkadang terlihat bodoh saat dia harus mengalah dan mengikuti keinginan konyol Kyuhyun. Changmin yang selalu menemaninya makan di jam istirahat, hanya untuk memastikan Kyuhyun makan dengan baik. Itulah Changmin, sahabat yang paling mengerti Kyuhyun, yang terkadang akan terlihat menyebalkan jika dia cerewet mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk meminum obatnya.

…

Donghae kembali ke rumah setelah mendapatkan libur beberapa hari untuk proses pengerjaan tugas kampusnya. Dia mendapati rumah begitu sepi, Donghae berpikir mungkin Heechul dan Siwon masih berada di kantor mengingat mereka memang sering pulang malam. Tapi Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun pulang terlambat dari kampusnya. Donghae akhirnya menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo,, Kyuhyunie kau dimana? Mengapa belum pulang?"

"_**Donghae hyung.."**_

"Changminie, mengapa kau yang mengangkatnya? Mana Kyuhyun?"

….

.

.

**TBC..?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha… apa ini? Saya juga tidak mengerti?!**

**FF yang satu aja belom selesai udah publish yang baru lagi.**

**Yahh, dibaca saja deh sampai TBC. Jujur saya sudah mentok, tidak bisa mikir lagi. **

**Bingung…. O.o**

**Bagusnya ini lanjut apa nggak? Ingin pendapat reader dan masukkannya dong…. :)**

**Okeh, ditunggu reviewnya, khamsahamnida….. ^^**

**Author : Belle Bell / Belle Ken**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : This is my family**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Heechul, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Changmin, … mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo,, Kyuhyunie kau dimana? Mengapa belum pulang?"_

"_Donghae hyung.."_

"_Changminie, mengapa kau yang mengangkatnya? Mana Kyuhyun?"_

…_._

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"_Kami masih berada di Kampus, hyung. Dan Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke toilet.",_ jelas Changmin di seberang sana.

"Kalian masih ada jadwal kuliah? Mengapa hingga petang begini, eoh?"

"_Tidak. Aku sedang menemani Kyuhyunie menunggu Siwon hyung menjemputnya."_

"Mengapa tak pulang bersamamu saja, Changminie?", tanya Donghae sedikit cerewet.

"…..", Changmin menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae mengapa sampai Kyuhyun harus menunggu Siwon dan tidak bisa pulang bersamanya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana.", ucap Donghae lalu menutup pembicaraannya.

"Aishh…. Siwon hyung ada-ada saja!", rutuknya. Donghae memang melihat rumahnya begitu sepi, hanya ada Bibi Jung, pelayan di rumah mereka yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Saat Donghae bertanya pada Bibi Jung tentang Kyuhyun, dia pun tidak tahu karena Siwon dan Heechul tidak memberikannya pesan apapun sebelum berangkat tadi pagi. Yang dia tahu hanya Kyuhyun sempat kambuh kemarin malam dan pagi tadi dia sudah bisa berangkat kuliah lagi bersama dengan Siwon yang mengantarnya. Donghae akhirnya mengambil kunci mobilnya kembali dan beranjak keluar untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

.

Donghae tiba di depan Universitas, ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kampus. Changmin dengan setia menemaninya hingga Donghae datang menjemput Kyuhyun. Donghae turun dari mobil menghampiri mereka.

"Phabo! Mengapa tidak pulang bersama Changminie saja?", omel Donghae saat sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Siwon hyung kan,, dia pasti akan memarahiku jika tidak mendengarkannya, hyung. Bukankah Changmin sudah menjelaskannya tadi?", bela Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak harus menjadi bodoh seperti ini juga, Kyuhyunie. Sudah tahu Siwon hyung dan Heechul hyung tidak bisa dihubungi ponselnya. Apa kau akan tetap menunggu di sini, jika mereka masih saja tidak bisa dihubungi sampai malam? Bagaimana jika aku tidak pulang, eoh?"

"Aku hanya…", Kyuhyun menunduk. Changmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya diam tidak berani berkomentar apapun.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Changminie,, terimakasih sudah menemani Kyuhyun. Kau pulang berhati-hati,ne. Jangan ngebut dengan motormu.", pesan Donghae. Changmin hanya memberikan anggukan sambil tersenyum.

"Changminie,, aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok.", ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan lambaikan tangan oleh Changmin.

.

Saat perjalanan pulang Donghae hanya terdiam saja. Kyuhyun merasa canggung dengan suasana begini, karena tidak biasanya Hyung childishnya bersikap seperti ini, mengomelinya dengan wajah yang cukup khawatir seperti tadi membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit takut. Karena biasanya semarah atau seserius apapun Donghae padanya, Kyuhyun masih akan bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah hyungnya itu. Tapi hari ini benar-benar berbeda. Donghae hari ini adalah hyung Kyuhyun yang paling menyeramkan. Itu menurut Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Hyung, kau sudah lama sampai di rumah?", tanya Kyuhyun untuk memecahkan suasana sepi tersebut.

"Tidak.", jawab Donghae singkat. Dia masih tetap fokus dalam menyetir. Suasana menjadi diam kembali, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung tersebut. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya diam saja, hingga sampai di pekarangan rumah mereka dan Donghae memarkirkan mobil, mereka masih tetap diam.

"Kyuhyunie, mandi dengan air hangat saja.", perintah Donghae saat masih di dalam mobil. Mereka lalu turun dari mobil bersamaan. Donghae berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu. Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya hanya menatap hyungnya dengan heran. Karena tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali antara mereka. _"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali."_, gumam Kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah, Donghae langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa besar yang berada di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun tanpa bicara langsung naik ke lantai atas masuk ke kamarnya. Donghae melihat sang pelayan masih sibuk di dapur. Rumah pun masih sangat sepi, menandakan Heechul dan Siwon belum pulang. "Bibi Jung, apa Heechul hyung ataupun Siwon hyung tidak ada menghubungi ke rumah saat aku keluar tadi?", tanya Donghae.

"Tidak ada, Donghae-ya.", hanya itu jawaban dari sang pelayan. Bibi Jung wanita paruh baya yang sudah mengabdi sejak lama di rumah mereka, memang tidak menggunakan bahasa yang formal layaknya majikan dengan pelayan pada umumnya. Bibi Jung sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri oleh mereka.

Donghae kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba lagi untuk menghubungi Siwon tapi ternyata masih belum aktif juga ponselnya. Dan ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Heechul.

"Hyung! Mengapa ponselmu baru aktif? Dimana Siwon hyung?", tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi saat panggilannya di jawab oleh Heechul, hyung tertuanya.

"_Kami baru saja selesai meeting, Donghae-ya. Ponsel sengaja kami non aktifkan sementara meeting berjalan.", _jawab Heechul santai di seberang sana. _"Kau sedang dimana? Bagaimana tugas kuliahmu?", _lanjut Heechul.

"Aku di rumah. Kalian berdua pulang sekarang juga!", sentak Donghae lalu menutup pembicaraan secara sepihak.

…

"Ya! Tidak sopan sekali bocah ini, aku belum selesai bicara. Ada apa dengannya?", omel Heechul sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya.

Siwon yang duduk di kursi pengemudi mengernyit heran melihat hyungnya sedang mengomel sendiri. Mereka berdua, Heechul dan Siwon baru saja menaiki mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah. "Ada apa, hyung?", tanya Siwon pelan saat sudah mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Donghae.. bocah ini menghubungi cuma menanyakan mengapa ponsel kita tidak aktif, dan menyuruh kita untuk segera pulang.", Heechul menjelaskan.

"Ohh.. apa dia sudah kembali dari acara fakultasnya?"

"Mungkin,,", jawab Heechul sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia mengatakan sedang berada di rumah. Dari nada suaranya, dia seperti sedang kesal. Ada apa dengan anak itu.", Heechul penasaran.

"Mungkin karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun lama menunggu kita di rumah.", jelas Siwon.

"Dua bocah itu pasti sedang kebosanan saat in..."

"Ckiiiittttttt….!", bunyi rem mobil yang begitu mendadak ditancap oleh Siwon membuat kepala Heechul sedikit terantuk ke depan meskipun sudah menggunakan Seatbelt.

"Siwonie! Ada apa denganmu? Kau ingin kita celaka, huh!", omel Heechul sambil mengelus keningnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri akibat benturan kecil tadi.

"Astaga Heechul hyung,,,", Siwon terlihat panik. "Hei! Kau kenapa?", tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Hyung, Kyuhyunie…", Siwon masih dengan paniknya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kyuhyunie kenapa?", cerca Heechul tidak sabar.

"Hyung, aku lupa menjemputnya. Kita harus ke kampusnya sekarang!", Siwon sudah berniat memutar balik arah menuju universitas Kyuhyun, dengan sigap tangan Heechul memegang lengan Siwon untuk mencegahnya. Siwon akhirnya berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Siwonie, apa disaat panik begini, kau akan selalu menjadi bodoh, eoh? Aku heran, kau lebih panik menghadapi Kyuhyunie daripada pekerjaanmu yang membuat pusing kepala itu.", ujar Heechul tenang sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia pasti sedang menungguku disana, hyung! Karena aku tidak mengijinkannya pulang bersama Changmin tadi pagi."

"Ini akibatnya karena kau terlalu memanjakannya, Siwonie. Kau berpikir Kyuhyunie masih saja seperti anak kecil. Kau membentuk pikiranmu menjadi sempit terhadapnya. Dia itu sudah besar, dia cerdas, tidak mungkin Kyuhyunie sampai membiarkan dirinya seperti orang bodoh menunggumu di kampus sendirian hingga malam."

"Lalu bagaimana, hyung?", Siwon masih belum bisa berpikir.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu.", perintah Heechul.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hyung? Sementara Kyuhyuie, aku tidak tahu dia bagaimana di sana."

Heechul memutar bola matanya sebal, "Hubungi ponsel Kyuhyunie.", ucapnya tenang pada Siwon. Heechul begitu heran dengan dongsaengnya ini. Namja dewasa berwibawa dan sangat bertanggung jawab ini, akan terlihat sangat tidak berguna jika sedang dilanda panik seperti ini. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Apa mungkin hanya karena Kyuhyunie dia menjadi berlebihan begini? Jika benar, itu berarti Siwon memang sudah salah cara mendidik anak itu.", _gumamnya sendiri.

Siwon akhirnya menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyunie.. Kyuhyunie.. kau baik-baik saja? Kau dimana sekarang? Katakan pada hyung kau sedang dimana sekarang?", Siwon mengulang-ulang pertanyaannya karena masih belum tenang.

"_Aku di rumah, hyung."_, jawab Kyuhyun santai. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa Siwon tidak jadi menjemputnya tadi sore.

"Oke, hyung akan segera sampai di rumah. Kau tunggu sebentar, ne.", kata Siwon lalu menutup telponnya. Siwon langsung saja melaju dengan cukup kencang agar segera sampai di rumah. "Siwonie, pelankan mobilmu.", perintah Heechul yang sudah berpegangan cukup erat. Sedangkan Siwon hanya diam, tidak menanggapi bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Heechul yang sudah begitu tegang dengan kecepatan mobil yang Siwon kendarai.

…

"Donghae-ya dimana Kyuhyunie?", tanya Siwon yang serpertinya terburu-buru memasuki rumah bersama dengan Heechul yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Donghae saat itu sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Dia ada di kamarnya.", jawab Donghae datar. Heechul dan Siwon yang masih berdiri disana menjadi sedikit kaget dengan sikap dongsaengnya.

"Siwon hyung, lebih baik tidak usah berjanji apapun jika memang tidak bisa kau tepati.", ucap Donghae sambil menatap Siwon.

"Maksudmu apa, Hae?", tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kau biarkan Kyuhyunie menunggumu di kampus hingga malam dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Itu,, aku…", Siwon tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Jika saja aku tidak pulang, bagaimana? Kyuhyunie dia tidak akan beranjak dari kampus, sebelum kau datang menjemputnya. Kau tahu sendiri, dia begitu menurutimu!", Donghae sangat emosi. Sedangkan Siwon dan Heechul hanya bisa membisu.

"Hyungie.. sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi.", Kyuhyun datang setelah mendengar keributan di lantai bawah.

"Kyuhyunie, maafkan hyung.", ucap Siwon menyesal. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir lagi.", jawab Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah.. Kalian tidak perlu mempermasalahkan ini lagi. Kyuhyunie sudah berada di rumah dan dia baik-baik saja.", ujar Heechul berusaha menghilangkan suasana tegang tersebut.

"Jika saja Kyuhyunie sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, aku tidak akan secemas ini, hyung.", ucap Donghae dengan wajah yang kesal bercampur sedih.

"Aku mengerti Hae. Kita tidak perlu saling menyalahkan lagi. Aku dan Siwon memang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan hari ini hingga kami lupa mengaktifkan ponsel kami.", jelas Heechul.

"Hahh… hari ini melelahkan sekali.", Heechul meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Aku tahu kalian berdua pasti belum makan karena menunggu kami, kan?.", kata Heechul tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Donghae kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun. Donghae mungkin masih merasa kesal pada Siwon.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung sungguh minta maaf. Hyung memang salah, Kyu. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal karena sudah membuatmu menungguku.", Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau jangan marah, ne?", ujarnya memohon.

"Aku tidak marah, hyung. Sudahlah kita lupakan itu. Lebih baik hyung mandi dulu, kau bau sekali..", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Siwon mengusirnya untuk segera mandi. Siwon akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat hyungnya merasa bersalah, dia mengerti dengan kesibukan Siwon. Kyuhyun juga tidak merasa kesal sedikitpun pada Donghae. Dia tahu Donghae menjadi begitu karena sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

…

Mereka sudah berada di meja makan. Acara makan malam belum dimulai karena Donghae belum keluar juga dari kamarnya, padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengajaknya turun bersama.

"Mengapa Donghae belum turun juga, Kyu?", tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Tadi saat aku mengajaknya turun untuk makan, dia bilang akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Anak itu, apa yang dia lakukan di kamarnya.", Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju kamar Donghae. Siwon hanya diam saja, tidak berani memberikan komentar apapun.

"Donghae-ya…", panggilnya saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Donghae aku akan masuk sekarang.", Heechul membuka pintu kamar Donghae yang memang tidak dikunci.

"Hae… kau sedang apa? Ayo kita makan.", ajak Heechul. Donghae tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

Donghae lalu menoleh sekilas pada Heechul, "Aku tidak lapar, hyung.", jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak tadi."

"Aku tidak mau makan.", jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa, Hae? Kau masih marah pada Siwon?", tebak Heechul.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, hyung.", jawab Donghae kesal.

"Hae-ya.. sudahlah. Semua sudah berlalu. Siwon tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Lagipula Kyuhyunie tidak mempermasalahkan ini.", ucap Heechul menjelaskan.

"Siwon hyung keterlaluan, dia tidak memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika aku tidak pulang? Bagaimana jika tidak ada Changmin menemaninya dan Kyuhyun kambuh lagi? Siapa yang akan menolongnya?, cerca Donghae yang masih menampakkan raut kesalnya.

"Kau memikirkannya terlalu jauh, Hae.", Heechul duduk disebelah Donghae. "Maafkan kami, maafkanlah Siwon.", ucap Heechul tulus.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Perusahaan kita mengalami sedikit masalah. Salah satu proyek yang sedang berjalan mengalami kerugian. Saat pagi tadi Siwon dihubungi oleh para pemegang Saham, mereka menuntut pertanggung jawaban pada Siwon. Kami terpaksa melakukan meeting mendadak bersama mereka. Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak untuk perusahaan kita, karena aku baru kembali ke Korea dan memang tidak ikut andil dalam proyek ini.", Heechul berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. Sedangkan Donghae pandangannya tidak lepas dari Heechul, seakan masih menunggu penjelasan hyungnya tersebut.

"Siwon memang terlihat sangat tenang menghadapinya, tapi aku yakin begitu banyak beban yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Beruntung masalah ini terselesaikan dengan baik. Selama ini dia selalu sendiri menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan kita. Dia juga yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kalian berdua saat aku dan orang tua kita sedang berada di Kanada. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku berada di posisinya, Hae. Jika saja kau tahu, betapa paniknya dia saat baru mengingat janjinya pada Kyuhyunie di mobil tadi. Dia bahkan belum makan apapun sejak pagi karena terlalu sibuk dengan tanggungjawabnya.", Heechul memberikan penjelasan pada Donghae dengan begitu sabar.

"Jadi Hae, maafkanlah Siwon. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memikirkan Kyuhyunie ataupun kalian. Dia sangat peduli pada kita semua. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, ne. Justru kita yang harus memikirkannya saat ini.", ucap Heechul sambil memegang pundak Donghae. Heechul yang mereka kenal adalah seorang hyung yang galak, tidak disangka bisa bersikap lembut seperti ini pada dongsaengnya.

"Hyung,, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka jika Siwon hyung mengalami beban sampai seperti ini.", ucap Donghae menyesal.

"Ssssttt… sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf denganku. Kalian bisa bicarakan ini nanti berdua jika kau sudah merasa siap. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang, mereka sudah menunggu lama. Ayo…", ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

"Tapi hyung..", bantah Donghae. Dia mencoba melepaskan tarikan Heechul dari tangannya. Hingga mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Bocah!", Heechul menatap sangar pada Donghae. "Kau tidak ingin muncul berita seorang hyung telah membantai dongsaengnya karena kelaparan, kan? Aku ini sudah sangat lapar!", teriak Heechul. Dia kembali dengan sifat aslinya. Membuat Donghae menciut takut karenanya. Mereka akhirnya turun bersama untuk makan malam.

…

Saat makan malam bersama, ada perasaan canggung antara Donghae dan Siwon. Mereka masih belum berani saling berbicara. Terutama Donghae, dia merasa sangat menyesal karena sudah marah pada hyungnya. Donghae ingin meminta maaf, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Yang ada mereka hanya makan dengan diam.

"Siwonie, hari ini sudah terlewati dengan cukup melelahkan. Kau perlu makan yang banyak.", titah Heechul disela keheningan tersebut. Siwon hanya tersenyum, terlihat jelas diwajahnya jika ia benar-benar lelah.

"Dan Kau Kyuhyunie, jangan menyisakan makananmu malam ini.", tegas Heechul.

"Aku hanya tidak makan sayurnya saja.", sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Sayur itu juga makanan. Bagaimana kau bisa sehat, jika setiap makan selalu saja menyisihkan sayurannya?", omel Heechul.

"Hyungie.. aku sudah minum susu tiap hari, itu sudah sehat.", bela Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mana cukup! Kau perlu makanan yang lain juga. Lagipula dimana buktinya kau menjadi lebih sehat, eoh? Badanmu masih saja kurus, ketahanan tubuhmu juga masih sama seperti dulu.", ledek Heechul.

"Mengapa Heechul hyung tidak menegur Donghae hyung juga?", protes Kyuhyun.

"Donghae sama sepertiku, dia sudah makan dengan baik.", jawabnya santai.

"Aish,, Heechul hyung selalu saja begitu.", Kyuhyun menggerutu, masih tidak terima.

"Kau bilang apa, Kyuhyunie? Bisa diperjelas?", tanya Heechul sambil tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada, hyung..", jawab Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon hanya menonton perdebatan lucu mereka dengan senyuman.

Setelah makan malam selesai mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada perbincangan lagi sebelumnya karena saat mereka makan malam, itu memang sudah lewat dari jam yang seharusnya.

…

Donghae gelisah di tempat tidurnya, pikirannya menerawang dengan ucapan Heechul saat di kamarnya tadi. Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kesalahannya pada Siwon. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya dan terdiam seperti ini, akhirnya Donghae bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menuruni tangga menuju kamar Siwon yang memang berada di lantai bawah bersama Heechul.

Donghae dengan sedikit ragu mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon, "Siwon hyung, apa kau sudah tidur?, tanyanya dari luar.

Siwon membukakan pintu kamarnya, "Dongahae-ya, kau belum tidur?", Siwon sedikit kaget. "Bolehkah aku masuk?", tanya Donghae. Siwon akhirnya mempersilahkan Donghae masuk.

"Ada apa Hae, mengapa malam-malam begini kau masih belum tidur juga?"

Donghae masih belum menjawabnya, dia memperhatikan isi kamar Siwon dengan meja kerja yang masih berantakan dengan berkas-berkas dan donghae juga melihat ada beberapa obat di sana. Donghae tahu, Siwon masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang sakit?", tanya Donghae dengan pandangannya masih tertuju pada obat yang berada di atas meja Swon.

"Huh?", Siwon pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak Hae, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja tadi.", jawabnya jujur.

"Sebaiknya hyung istirahat, jangan selalu memaksakan diri jika memang sudah tidak kuat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi sakit karena terlalu bekerja keras, hyung.", Donghae menatap Siwon dengan sendu. "Sekarang sudah ada Heechul hyung juga, aku tidak ingin kau memikul beban sendirian. Kau bisa berbagi pada Heechul hyung ataupun padaku.", Donghae melanjutkan.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hae. Aku hanya ingin kau fokus pada kuliahmu saja saat ini. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan hal lain."

"Setidaknya kau bercerita!", sentak Donghae. "Aku ini sudah cukup besar untuk bisa mengerti dengan masalah. Jangan selalu menganggapku masih seperti kyuhyunie, hyung.", nada bicaranya sudah mulai melembut. Siwon terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga Donghae berbicara kembali.

"Siwon hyung, maafkan aku. Aku sudah salah faham terhadapmu mengenai Kyuhyunie. Aku sungguh menyesal telah berbicara kasar padamu. Jika saja aku sudah tahu sebelumnya…", ucap Donghae tertunduk dengan suara yang bergetar.

Siwon menghampiri Donghae, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Kau tidak salah, Hae. Kau seperti itu karena sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunie. Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Donghae menangis, "Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kau sudah menjaga kami, aku sungguh tidak pernah membayangkan sejauh itu, aku sangat egois.", ucap Donghae lirih disela tangisannya.

"Memang seharusnya kau tidak memikirkan itu, Hae.", Siwon masih memeluk Donghae. "Aku melihatmu begitu melindungi Kyuhyunie saja itu sudah sangat luar biasa. Kau adalah hyung yang sangat bertanggung jawab.", ujar Siwon menyemangati Donghae.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kita lupakan masalah ini, ne. Semua sudah baik-baik saja. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua.", Siwon melepaskan pelukannya sambil menghapus air mata Donghae.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, hyung.", jawab Donghae.

"Aku tahu.", ucap Siwon tersenyum. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang, besok kau harus kuliah, bukan?"

"Aku mendapatkan libur selama dua hari, itu sebabnya aku pulang. Seharusnya kau yang beristirahat, hyung. Aku mohon jangan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi malam ini, kau harus tidur sekarang.", pinta Donghae sedikit memaksa.

"Baik, aku akan tidur.", Siwon menurut. Donghae lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan lebih lega.

…

Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru menuju meja makan.

"Begini jadinya jika sudah bangun kesiangan, semuanya serba disiapkan.", sindir Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit terburu-buru.

"Kalian tidak membangunkan ku, sih.", desis Kyuhyun kesal pada hyungdeulnya.

"Sudah tahu ada kuliah pagi, bukannya menyetel alarm saja.", omel Heechul tidak mau kalah.

"Itu tidak berpengaruh, hyung.", Donghae ikut menyindirnya. "Membangunkannya itu harus dengan membuka tirai kamarnya, berteriak di dekat telinganya, jika tidak kita harus menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Cara itu yang biasanya paling ampuh.", tambah Donghae.

"Tidak seperti itu juga.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Siwon hyung dengan mudah membangunkanku.", belanya.

"Itu karena Siwon hyung saja terlalu sabar dengan mu.", Donghae tak terima. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Mulai besok dia harus bisa bangun sendiri, tidak ada yang boleh membangunkannya.", titah Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk,,uhuk..", kyuhyun tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyuhyunie.", Siwon menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih belum berhenti batuk hingga matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan air. Heechul yang tadinya hanya duduk tenang, akhirnya beranjak menghampiri tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini Kyu.. makannya pelan-pelan saja.. tidak ada yang mengejarmu.", Heechul kembali mengomeli Kyuhyun, tangannya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya segelas air minum.

Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tenang, "ini semua gara-gara Heechul hyung juga.", celetuk Kyuhyun masih dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu setelah batuk tadi.

"Mwo?", Heechul kaget. "Maksudmu apa, maknae?"

"Heechul hyung harus bertanggung jawab jika aku sampai tidak lulus kuliah.", ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mengapa begitu? Kenapa harus aku?", tanya Heechul bingung sambil kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Itu karena Heechul hyung melarang mereka membangunkanku tiap pagi, jika aku selalu datang terlambat, aku pasti tidak akan diluluskan."

"Ohh.. itu bukan urusanku.", jawab Heechul tenang,

"Heechul hyung! Apa kau sungguh tega? Nama yang sudah dinobatkan pada dongsaengmu sebagai 'Kyuhyun si namja tampan dan jenius' oleh seisi kampus akan berpindah tangan menjadi 'Changmin si namja tampan dan jenius', huh?", ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. "Bukankah itu tidak benar semuanya?", tambahnya lagi. Kyuhyun tidak terima jika Changmin dikatakan tampan.

Siwon dan Donghae menjadi tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Heechul masih dengan wajah coolnya mengatakan, "Jika itu memang nasibmu, mengapa aku harus tak tega? Lagipula itu kenyataan."

"Aishhh… dasar orang tua menyebalkan!", desis Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"Yak!", Heechul berdiri akan memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Changmin sudah menunggu di luar, aku berangkat. Annyeong hyungdeul…", teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar untuk menghindari omelan Heechul.

…

Saat sudah sampai di universitas mereka, Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan bersama menuju ruangan kelasnya yang cukup jauh dari parkiran. Dua namja ini terlihat berjalan begitu santai dengan pakaian casual yang cukup sopan untuk dikenakan ke kampus. Di samping karena berwajah tampan, mereka juga mempunyai otak yang begitu cerdas. Jangan salahkan para gadis memandang kagum pada mereka berdua.

"Tak usah memasang senyum seperti itu, Kyuhyunie.", ujar Changmin saat mereka masih berjalan melewati para mahasiswa lainnya.

Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum,"Aku tampan, kau harus ingat itu!" bisiknya.

"Kau akan jauh lebih tampan jika tidak bersikap seperti itu pada mereka. Itu terlihat sedikit berlebihan.", ucap Changmin dengan wajah datar.

Kyuhyun merenggut, "Changminie, katakan saja jika kau sirik."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Untuk apa aku sirik denganmu? Apa yang kau bisa, aku juga bisa.", balas Changmin. "Lalu apa yang kau punya, yang aku tak punya, eoh?", tantangnya lagi tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku lebih tampan darimu!", Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan, tidak sedikit juga mata yang memandang terpesona padaku. Ingat, tampan itu relative, Kyuhyunie.", jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Iishhh… kau ini.", Kyuhyun menjadi kesal.

Mereka berdua memang sama, terkadang saling berdebat dengan hal yang tidak penting. Kyuhyun memang sering tidak mau kalah pada Changmin. Jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melawan Changmin, dia akan menjadi marah. Menekuk wajahnya sepanjang hari. Hingga berujung Changmin yang harus membujuknya dan meminta maaf lebih dulu. Tapi dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan kembali menjadi usil, dia akan merepotkan Changmin sepuasnya. Dan anehnya lagi Changmin akan selalu menurutinya. Begitulah persahabatan mereka berdua. Changmin selalu terlihat lebih dewasa daripada Kyuhyun. Dia akan selalu melindungi Kyuhyun, karena Changmin tahu Kyuhyun lebih lemah darinya.

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kadar ketampananmu menjadi berkurang.", bujuk Changmin

"Jadi kau sudah mengakui ketampananku?", mata Kyuhyun mulai berbinar senang.

"Ayo cepat, kita ini sudah sangat terlambat.", ujar Changmin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Saat mereka sudah mendekati kelas, Kyuhyun berhenti. "Changminie, kau masuk duluan saja. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar", kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tasnya pada Changmin.

"Jangan lama, Kyu.", jawab Changmin lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

…

Saat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, tiba-tiba ada segerombol siswa lain yang mencegat. "Hai.. anak jenius! Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun berhenti, "Kalian mau apa? Aku harus masuk kelas.", jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Bukankah kau anak yang jenius, untuk apa belajar lagi. Ayo kita bermain sebentar.", ujar Johyuk salah satu pemimpin dari segerombolan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan kalian, jadi jangan menggangguku!", jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Sekarang kau dan temanmu sudah bermasalah dengan ku.", Johyuk lebih mendekati wajahnya dengan menyeringai.

"Siapa? Changmin maksudmu?", tebak Kyuhyun.

"Siapa lagi dua orang angkatan baru yang dikatakan jenius disini?", Johyuk menyindir.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Johyuk. Dia mencoba berjalan melewati Johyuk dan tiga orang temannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun tertarik dengan cukup kasar oleh Johyuk sehingga membuatnya berhenti dan berhadapan dengan wajah Johyuk.

"Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang berani mengabaikan ucapanku!", kata Johyuk tegas. Sementara tiga orang temannya hanya menonton adegan ini.

"Apa maumu? Aku tidak mengenalmu.", Kyuhyun semakin berani. "Memangnya kau siapa? Mengapa juga aku harus mendengarkanmu?", Kyuhyun tetap melawan.

"Ohh.. kau belum tahu aku? Jika kalian tidak ingin bermasalah dengan ku, berhenti bersikap seperti pangeran di Kampus ini. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah mengganggu para gadis, mereka adalah milikku!"

"hemm…", Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Kami tidak pernah mengganggu siapapun. Mereka saja yang bermata nakal!", ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Kau berani mengatai mereka seperti itu!", teriak Johyuk sambil mencengkeram kaos Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanyalah seorang namja bodoh yang sok berkuasa dan haus perhatian yeoja-yeoja nakal seperti mereka.", Kyuhyun semakin berani.

"Kau!", Johyuk menjadi marah, dia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terhempas ke dinding. Kyuhyun terbatuk dan memegangi dadanya. Johyuk kembali mendekati Kyuhyun. "Tak kusangka, kau hanyalah seorang namja lemah. Mulutmu saja yang tajam."

Kyuhyun terlihat tak takut sedikitpun, ia masih bisa menampilkan senyumannya saat nafasnya sudah semakin sesak, "Kau tahu? Kau ini tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang.", bisik Kyuhyun di dekat telinga Johyuk.

Johyuk menjadi semakin geram, dia menarik paksa tubuh Kyuhyun agar tetap berdiri. "Akan ku buat kau menyesal mengatakan itu.", Johyuk sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap akan melayangkan tinju ke perut Kyuhyun, tapi…

"Hentikan!", seseorang sudah menahan tangan Johyuk dengan kuat lalu memukul sekali ke wajah Johyuk. Johyuk sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi takut melihat sosok itu. Johyuk akhirnya menghindar bersama tiga orang temannya.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk lemas bersandar pada dinding. Dia tampak sedang sibuk mengatur pernafasannya, meskipun merasa sesak tetapi Kyuhyun mencoba menahannya.

Dia.. orang yang sudah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari orang-orang bodoh tadi, berjalan mendekatinya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk tertunduk. "Lama tak bertemu. Kau masih bisa kuliah dengan tenang rupanya, Kyuhyunie?!", ucapnya dengan nada yang sulit dimengerti.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui suara itu. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, masih memperhatikan wajah yang ada di depannya dengan seksama. Sosok itu memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terkesan dingin. Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berdegung tak beraturan, masih terdiam, matanya tak berhenti memandangi wajah itu. Perlahan bibirnya mulai bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mampu mengucapkan apa yang ada diingatannya dengan gugup..

"Ki.. Kibumie..?"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hari ini saya sedang flu berat, tapi membaca review kalian saya jadi tidak sabar ingin mengupdate chapter ini. #curcol. :D

Bagaimana? Panjang ya… sudah puas kan bacanya? Atau malah cape? :-(

Maaf, kalo ada banyak typo.

Hehe.. gomawo untuk chingudeul yang sudah mereview chapter 1. Karena membaca review kalian, saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Buat yang sudah membaca, sempatin ngereview Chapter 2 ya.. Mengetik beberapa kalimat gak bakalan cape kan? Malah lebih cape membaca ff ini, hehehe…. :D

Okeh segitu dulu dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Khamsahamnida… ^^

Author : Belle Bell / Belle Ken

.

.

.

Balasan chapter 1 :

"**Rini11888** : lanjut…. ^^

"**kikiikyujunmyun : **makasih cingu.. ^^ ini real brothersip, aku juga suka wonkyu tapi yang brothership :D

"**elfs4482 **: okeh kita next… :D

"**bang3424 **: hahaha..gomawo cingu. Kyu emang gemesin.. kasian kalo dipites, aku pengen meluk Kyu aja deh.. hehe

"** 56 **: iya nih lanjut, udah baca ch.2 kan,,,? Review ya.. :D

"**awaelfkyu13 : **semangat… ^^

"**pandagame **: tepat sekali… :D

"**miftacinya : **gomawo, ini udah lanjut.. review ya.. :D

"**kyuli99 **: makasih sarannya. Akan tetap semangat.. ^^

"**dyayudya **: hehe.. makasih,,makasih ya.. akan diusahakan bisa lanjut sampe end.

"**hyunsparkyu :** makasih cingu… ^^

"**lerian **: makasih ya.. mianhae, lama menunggu..

"**rahma94 **: fighting! ^_^

"**vha Chandra : **siap! :D

"**WONHAESUNG LOVE **: lanjut…. :D

"**dewiangel **: gomawo chingu.. ^^ di review ya Chapter 2…

"**lalala **: saya hanya membuat ff sesuai dengan keinginan sendiri. Dan kebetulan readers banyak yang suka spt ini, chingu.. ^^ Kalo gak suka, chingu bisa baca ff kyuhyun yg jenis lain, kan banyak juga. Kalo gara2 ff chingu jadi membenci Kyuhyun, itu artinya chingu bukan sparkyu sesungguhnya. Gomawo udah mereview… ^_^

"**guest **: iya..iya.. ayo kita lanjut ayo… hehehe,,, :D

"**vita **: gomawo.. ^^ direview ya…

"**poppokyu **: makasih… ^^ Sama, saya juga tidak akan pernah bosen dengan Kyuhyun, hehehe…

"**rahma94 **: okesipp.. kita lanjut… :D

"**gnagyu **: makasih… :D

"**kyuzi : **duo evil sedang berkumpul hehe… oke lanjut… ^^

"**tatta **: hayoo Kyuhyun kenapa hayoo… hehehe… :D

"**cicipanda : **kenapa si Kyu? Hayoo.. udah baca lanjutannya kan,, direview ya..

"**septia **: salam kenal juga.. ^_^ makasih ya.. ini udah dilanjut, jangan lupa review, oke..

"**sparkyumihenecia **: oke next… :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : This is my family**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Heechul, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Changmin, … mungkin akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

.

.

"_Ki.. Kibumie..?" _

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"_Aku yang sudah memulainya, aku memiliki keinginan untuk menyelesaikannya, bukan hanya mengakhiri."_

"_Aku berharap bahwa dunia bisa diam sehingga aku bisa membua__t hatiku yakin dan mendengar__ semua__ yang kau ucapkan__adalah__ benar."_

_._

_._

"Kau masih mengingatku?", Kibum tersenyum tipis. Matanya menyusuri setiap gerakan Kyuhyun. Hingga perhatiannya berhenti pada tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi dadanya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menahan sakit, dengan nafas berat akibat sesak yang sudah mengganggunya.

Kibum kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Aku harap temanmu segera datang.", lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kibumie.. tunggu!", teriak Kyuhyun disela nafas beratnya. Tetapi Kibum tetap berjalan tanpa peduli panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum semakin menjauh hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaganya. Dia berjalan dengan tertatih untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Banyak siswa yang memperhatikannya tanpa ada yang berani bertanya langsung.

…

Changmin berkali-kali memandangi jam tangannya. Dia masih menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum juga menampakkan diri di kelas. Tas dan Ponsel Kyuhyun ada bersamanya, sementara Profesor mata kuliah mereka sudah mulai memberikan materi. Changmin gelisah di tempat duduknya, ini sudah hampir 1 jam Kyuhyun tidak juga kembali. Hingga pada akhirnya Changmin memohon ijin untuk keluar dari kelas.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru, dia berjalan ke arah toilet yang memang berada cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Berharap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata tak seorangpun berada di sana. Changmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie…! Kyuhyunie…!", Changmin berteriak, wajah khawatirnya sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"uhuk…uhuk…"

"Kyuhyunie!", pekik Changmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun membungkuk dan memukuli dadanya. Changmin kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?", wajah panik itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"Tolong ambilkan obatku di tas.", Kyuhyun masih memegangi dadanya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali.", ujar Changmin dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Changmin kembali dengan membawa obat dan satu botol air minum untuk Kyuhyun. Dia menemani Kyuhyun hingga kembali tenang. "Apa sudah merasa lebih baik? Kyuhyunie, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Kyuhyun berdiri, "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas.", ajaknya pada Changmin, dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan. Sedangkan Changmin, "Apa kau akan kuat? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di ruang kesehatan saja, Kyuhyunie.", tukasnya yang ternyata masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Aku baik-baik saja.", wajah itu masih mencoba memberikan senyuman lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tapi Kyuhyunie, kau terlihat pucat seka…",

"Changmin ah, jangan cerewet!", potongnya dengan nada kesal.

Perasaan Changmin tidak bisa tenang, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menahan Kyuhyun yang memang keras kepala. Changmin menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dengan diam.

…

"Changminie, mengapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?", mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil akan kembali ke rumah setelah jadwal kuliah berakhir.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?", Changmin tetap fokus dengan mengemudinya.

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya, melihatmu yang seperti ini, aku merasa ini bukanlah seorang Shim Changmin yang aku kenal."

"Lalu yang kau kenal Changmin seperti apa? Mungkin yang kau maksud Changmin yang lainnya.", Changmin tetap bersikap cuek.

"Aku serius Changminie,, kau itu kenapa?", Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar.

"Kau ingat, kau selalu mengatakan aku ini cerewet. Sekarang kenapa kau yang begitu cerewet, Kyu?"

"Jangan bercanda lagi!", Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di seberang jalan. Ia kemudian menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Kau tidak pernah sadar berapa lama kita sudah bersahabat? Kita selalu bersama, apa yang kita punya dan kita sukai hampir semuanya sama. Aku selalu senang bisa bercerita apapun padamu, karena aku selalu percaya denganmu. Lalu apa yang kau ragukan lagi dariku, Kyu? Apa pernah aku menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu!", sentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan perasaan terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin terlihat berbicara seserius ini padanya. Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Maafkan aku..", ucap Changmin dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Kyuhyunie, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi pagi?"

"Itu… bukanlah hal penting, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kelelahan, karena bermain game hingga larut tadi malam."

"Melihatmu tiba-tiba kambuh lagi dengan pakaian kusut dan rambut berantakan, kau pikir aku percaya jika kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Aku memang tidak pernah berarti apa-apa untukmu. Mungkin memang sebatas ini kepercayaanmu padaku.", Changmin memandang sendu, ia sudah tidak mampu lagi memaksa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia lalu berpikir bagaimanapun juga Changmin adalah sahabatnya. Dia selalu ada saat kapan saja Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyimpan hal ini sendirian.

"Dia kembali.", ucapnya sambil tetap menunduk.

"Huh…?"

….

.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Di rumah besar yang bergaya minimalis dengan suasana malam yang cukup sepi. Dua orang namja tengah menghabiskan hidangan makan malam mereka. Hidanganlah yang tengah menjadi perdebatan keduanya.

"Kau belum mencobanya sudah mengatakan tidak suka."

"Aku memang tidak suka."

"Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan, Kibumie."

"Kubilang aku tidak mau, hyung."

"Bukankah ini sangat enak?"

"Tidak! Tidak seenak masakan eomma."

Leeteuk mengernyit, mendengarkan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan dongsaengnya tersebut membuatnya berpikir. Tidak biasanya Kibum memilih-milih makanan dan selama ini Kibum tidak bisa dengan mudahnya menyebut tentang eomma mereka sekalipun ia sedang merindukannya.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan kampus barumu?", Leeteuk mencoba mencari tahu.

"Tidak ada.", jawabnya singkat.

"Kata Bibi Lee kau pulang begitu cepat hari ini."

"Aku salah melihat jadwal, hari ini tidak ada kuliah."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada hyung?", Leeteuk masih mencoba menyelidik.

Kibum menunduk diam, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya. Leeteuk sangat tahu, jika Kibum sedang berbohong dia akan gelisah. Leeteuk masih dengan sabar menunggunya berbicara.

"Kibumie…", panggilnya.

"Kami bertemu kembali."

…

.

"_Bagaimana kau akan menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati, eoh?"_

"_Aku kehilangan mimpiku"_

"_Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya"_

"_Kau yang menghancurkannya!"_

_._

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Kibumie..", gumamnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia kemudian melihat jam yang ada di atas meja nakasnya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

…

Pagi yang cerah, terdengar perbincangan kecil dari keluarga tersebut. Mereka tengah berada di meja makan untuk sarapan. Bibi Jung sedang mempersiapkan semuanya, mereka duduk bertiga sambil menunggu Kyuhyun, maknae mereka turun untuk sarapan.

"Hae ah, berapa lama kau akan berada di Daegu?", tangan Heechul sibuk mengoleskan mentega pada rotinya.

"Minggu depan aku sudah mulai kembali ke kampus lagi.", jawabnya. Hari ini Donghae akan kembali melanjutkan tugas kampusnya setelah menikmati libur dua hari kemarin.

"Jaga dirimu di sana, Hae.", Siwon ikut memberikan pesan untuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan penampilan bersih dan rapi bersiap akan berangkat ke kampus. Tidak ada sapaan atau celotehan seperti biasanya, ia hanya duduk dan memulai memakan sarapannya dengan diam. Siwon, Heechul dan Donghae memperhatikan sikapnya tidak seriang biasanya, dimana Kyuhyun yang setiap pagi akan selalu membuat keributan di meja makan.

"Apa ada yang salah Kyuhyunie?", Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"huh?!", Kyuhyun menoleh bingung.

"Kau,, ada apa dengan wajahmu hari ini?", Heechul mengerutkan keningnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas.

"memangnya wajahku kenapa?", Kyuhyun masih terlihat bingung.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau tidak tidur tadi malam? Mengapa wajahmu begitu lesu?", Siwon akhirnya memperjelas maksud Heechul dan Donghae.

"Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu.", Donghae sambil menunjuk ke bagian wajah Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan dongsaengnya.

"Itu.. aku mengerjakan tugas kampusku.", jawabnya berbohong. Kyuhyun tidak bisa kembali tidur setelah mimpi itu hingga pagi.

…

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berada di dalam kelasnya. Mereka bersama teman yang lainnya sedang menunggu Profesor datang untuk memberikan materi. Kyuhyun menjadi lebih diam setelah kejadian saat itu. Ia terlihat menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku-buku yang mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan, tanpa menghiraukan Changmin sahabatnya yang sedang duduk dengan bosan di sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyunie, aku mendengar ada siswa baru yang akan masuk di kelas kita.", Changmin mencoba memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka berdua.

"Hm..", Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, lalu kembali terdiam. Itu membuat Changmin merasa kesal dengannya karena sudah sejak pagi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau tidak ingin tahu anak baru itu seorang namja atau yeoja?", Changmin merenggut.

"Memangnya itu penting?", Kyuhyun masih bersikap datar.

"Tentu saja penting. Jika dia seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy, aku yang pertama kali akan berkenalan dengannya.", jawab Changmin mantap.

"Jika dia tidak cantik?", Kyuhyun terpancing dengan obrolan Changmin.

"Untukmu saja.", Changmin tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Dia pasti akan lebih memilihmu dibandingkan aku."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Dia tidak akan percaya diri. Karena aku terlalu tampan untuknya.", Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

"Aishh!", Changmin mendengus. "Bagaimana jika dia seorang namja?", ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Tidak mengenalnya juga tidak masalah.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat, lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku yang di pegangnya.

"Ck… masih saja belum berubah!", Changmin berdecak kesal.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang Profesor bersama dengan seorang siswa yang mengikuti di belakangnya sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, raut wajah mereka menjadi berubah. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari keduanya, mata mereka masih terfokus dengan objek yang berada di depan kelas mereka.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan seorang siswa baru. Dia adalah orang Korea pindahan dari Amerika. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda sekarang, Kibum-ssi..."

Sontak wajah Kyuhyun menjadi menegang. Wajah yang ada di depan itu telah menatapnya sekilas lalu berjalan angkuh menuju meja yang sudah disediakan untuknya setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya Changmin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

…

Beberapa hari berlalu, tidak ada hal yang mengganggu perhatian Kyuhyun selain Kibum. Bahkan Changmin seolah-olah tidak sedang berada bersamanya karena Kyuhyun masih begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka, Kyuhyun dan Kibum belum pernah saling menyapa lagi semenjak Kibum menolongnya dari anak-anak bodoh saat itu. Sepanjang waktu Kyuhyun sering sekali terlihat memperhatikan Kibum dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun yang selalu bersama dengan Changmin, dan Kibum yang selalu sendirian. Bahkan sebagai anak pindahan, ia terlihat tidak ingin sibuk untuk mencari teman baru.

Saat jam makan siang, Kyuhyun dan Changmin pergi ke salah satu kedai yang berdekatakan dengan kampus mereka. Mereka sedang menunggu pesanan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat Kibum sedang menyantap makanannya sendirian. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Kau mau kemana, Kyu?", tanya Changmin seketika.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan menemuinya.", Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan jari tangannya ke arah Kibum. Sontak Changmin langsung membulatkan bola matanya, "Hei.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?", baru saja Changmin akan mencegahnya, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kibum yang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja yang bergaya klasik tersebut. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum, sementara Kibum yang memang sudah menyadari telah diperhatikan langsung menghentikan makannya.

"Mengapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan makanmu.", Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung dengan suasana saat itu.

"Menjauhlah dariku.", ucap Kibum dingin.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia masih duduk memandang Kibum lekat dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri dari wajahnya.

"Jika kau tidak pergi, aku yang pergi.", Kibum bangun, mendorong kasar tempat duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Tercetak jelas raut kekecewaan dari wajah Kyuhyun. Ia memandang kosong ke arah di mana jalan yang baru saja dilewati Kibum. Lamunannya terhenti saat ada pesan masuk melalui ponselnya.

"_Jika kau tidak kembali dalam waktu satu menit, aku akan menghabiskan makananmu!", _Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum kembali setelah membaca pesan dari Changmin.

…

.

"_Kibumie, temani aku sampai hyung datang."_

"_Tidurlah aku tidak akan kemana-mana."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut kata maaf di saat seperti ini, huh? Aku membencimu!"_

"_Semua ini terjadi karena kau!"_

_._

Kyuhyun kembali di ganggu dengan mimpi buruknya, kenangan lama seakan kembali menyerang hidupnya yang sudah susah payah ia tata sejak lama. Perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang, keringat dingin tidak berhenti keluar. Kyuhyun beranjak, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Ia mengetuk salah satu pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup rapat tersebut.

"Hyung…"

"Siwon hyung…", panggilnya dengan lebih keras.

"Kyu..", Siwon membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang masih merah.

"Hyung, boleh aku tidur bersamamu?", Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Tubuhnya sudah begitu lemas.

"Kyuhyunie, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?", Siwon memegang kening Kyuhyun. "Badanmu hangat, apa kau terlambat makan tadi siang, hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memberikan jawaban. Lalu Siwon mengajaknya untuk masuk. "Jika begitu ini pasti karena kau terlalu lelah. Apa tugas kampusmu begitu banyak?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Besok pasti akan membaik."

"Minum obat ini lalu beristirahatlah.", Siwon memberikan satu tablet obat penurun demam dan segelas air minum untuk Kyuhyun.

Mereka kemudian berbaring berdua. Siwon menemani Kyuhyun hingga kembali terlelap. Ia tahu dan sudah hafal dengan sifat dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun akan pergi ke kamarnya jika sudah merasa tidak sehat atau alasan ke dua jika ada masalah yang mengganjal hatinya yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan dengan mudah. Maka dari itu Siwon selalu menunggu agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang terlebih dahulu. Tanpa Siwon tanyapun, Kyuhyun sendiri yang nantinya akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Siwon.

…

Siwon tertegun mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang bahkan terlihat lelah dalam tidurnya. Tangannya terulur perlahan meraba kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sejuk akibat sentuhan tangan Siwon. "Ugh," ringisnya masih mencoba untuk membuka mata. "Hyung.."

Siwon tersenyum ringan. Ia kemudian duduk di ranjangnya. "Hei.. kau tidak kuliah hari ini, hm?"

"Aku masih demam..", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara serak dengan mata yang kembali tertutup.

"Sudah tidak lagi.", bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan, "Hyungie,, tapi aku masih merasa..."

"Malas?", tebak Siwon.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya, "Hyung!, mengapa jika aku mengatakan sedang sakit, kau menyuruhku pergi kuliah? Jika aku baik-baik saja, kau justru memaksaku tinggal di rumah?", omelnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Itu karena kau tidak pintar berbohong. Kau pikir hyung tidak tahu kapan kau sakit dan kapan kau sedang malas, hm?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan, ia kembali merapatkan selimutnya berbaring nyaman di ranjang Siwon. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah terasa lebih baik, tapi Kyuhyun enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia biarkan Siwon tetap mengamatinya. "Kenapa hyung jugabelum berangkat kerja? Apa kau tak berniat bekerja? Sebentar lagi Heechul hyung pasti akan berteriak."

"Dia sudah berangkat sejak tadi."

Sedikit keheranan, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun dari pembaringannya, ia duduk dan tampak berpikir. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari Siwon yang masih mengamatinya dengan senyum. Kyuhyun lalu memicingkan matanya, "Jangan katakan jika hyung sedang malas bekerja hari ini?"

"Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu.."

"Hyung, aku beritahu sesuatu. Rasa malas yang menguasai orang hebat, adalah kekuatan yang menjadikannya sama tidak bergunanya dengan orang lemah yang membakati kemalasan. Sadarilah.. jangan menganggap rasa malas itu adalah kelemahan, bahkan setan sekalipun tidak tertarik mengganggu orang malas.", celoteh Kyuhyun dengan serius.

Siwon tertawa lepas, "sudah pintar menasehati rupanya. Mengapa kau mengambil nasihatku untukmu, eoh? Tidak kreatif.", Siwon menarik pelan hidung Kyuhyun."

"Hyungie.. aku ini tidak malas, tapi aku sedang sakit.", Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan siwon dari hidungnya.

"Jika begitu, hyung tidak bekerja karena sedang menemanimu yang sedang sakit."

"Aishh… mana bisa begitu? Heechul hyung pasti akan memarahiku nanti.", Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya merutuk.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin Heechul menyangka jika ia yang meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya di rumah. Heechul pasti akan mengatainya anak manja dan mengomelinya dengan puas nanti.

"Tidak akan.. justru Heechul hyung yang memintaku untuk tidak bekerja hari ini."

"Mengapa begitu? Apa Siwon hyung sedang sakit?", Kyuhyun memeriksa kening Siwon seketika.

"Tidak.. Heechul hyung tahu mengapa kau menginap di kamarku. Dia yang memintaku untuk menemanimu agar beristirahat saja di rumah."

"Benarkah?", mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang. _"Sejak kapan Heechul hyung bisa semengerti ini?"_, pikirnya. Tapi setelah itu, ia kemudian terkikik geli sendirian.

Kyuhyun memang berencana tidak berangkat ke kampus hari ini, ia bahkan sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Changmin saat dini hari tadi. Setelah mimpi itu, Kyuhyun merasa belum siap bertemu Kibum hari ini. Ada perasaan resah dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di ranjangnya. "Hyungada yang belum aku katakan padamu.", ia masih terlihat berpikir dari mana harus memulai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakannya. Hyung tahu, pasti ada hal yang cukup rumit yang sedang kau pikirkan, hingga membuatmu kembali demam tadi malam."

"Kibumie.. dia ada di Korea. Sekarang kami berada dalam satu kelas.", ucap Kyuhyun menunduk.

Siwon mengernyit, "Itu yang membuatmu menjadi gelisah?"

"Semenjak bertemu kembali dengannya, kejadian itu tidak pernah lepas dari mimpiku. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi jika sedang berhadapan dengannya. Selama ini dia begitu dingin dan selalu berusaha menjauhiku.", Kyuhyun merasa bingung dan tertekan.

Siwon tampak berpikir, "Hyung mengerti dengan perasaan Kibum. Meskipun sudah berlalu cukup lama, kalian berdua belum dipertemukan lagi hingga mereka memutuskan pindah ke Amerika. Saat itu kalian berdua masih belum cukup untuk mengerti semuanya. Kibum terlalu tertekan sehingga dia tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan siapapun."

"Aku takut, ini akan menjadi dendam baginya.", Kyuhyun masih tetap resah.

"Mungkin itu sudah terjadi. Untuk itu, hyung ingin kau mencoba kembali agar membuatnya mengerti."

"Aku bersalah padanya, hyung..", Kyuhyun mulai merasakan cemas.

"Tidak.. Tidak seperti itu, Kyuhyunie.. Ini adalah sebuah kekeliruan saja.", Siwon mencoba menenangkan.

"Hyung…", tangan Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar. Kejadian itu tetap bermunculan di pikirannya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau harus bisa tenang.", Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah terasa dingin. Dia berusaha memberikan semangat pada dongsaengnya, "Bagaimanapun juga ini memang harus dihadapi. Kau bukan seorang pengecut."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jangan cemas, kau hanya perlu bersikap baik terhadapnya.", Siwon meyakinkan. "Bersikap baik adalah kewajiban bagi semua orang tanpa harus mempertimbangkan alasannya apa. Mungkin dia akan berprasangka lain dengan sikap baikmu, tapi jangan menyerah lakukan itu dengan tulus.", Siwon kembali menambahkan.

…

Leeteuk sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Ia sedang menunggu Kibum yang belum kembali dari kuliahnya. Beginilah kehidupannya. Leeteuk dan Kibum berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas. Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu mereka sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika setelah sang eomma meninggal. Setelah sekian tahun berjalan, Leeteuk bersama dengan Kibum akhirnya kembali ke Korea atas perintah sang appa. Leeteuk diminta untuk mengambil alih bisnis baru sang appa yang memang sengaja di bangun di Korea.

Sedangkan Kibum, si dongsaeng berhati dingin, pada awalnya tidak setuju untuk kembali ke Korea. Kibum beranggapan Korea adalah tempat yang menyakitkan, dia tidak ingin mengingat kenangan lama yang membuat hatinya sedih. Leeteuk dan keluarganya tidak ingin Kibum membenci tanah kelahirannya dan kenangan masa lalunya, sehingga sang appa meminta agar Kibum melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Leeteuk sedikit menoleh, "Kau baru pulang, Kibumie?"

"Hmm..", Kibum hanya bergumam sambil melepas alas kakinya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?"

"Tidak buruk.", Kibum berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Aku senang, kau sudah mulai betah di Korea.", Leeteuk tersenyum dan menutup majalah yang sudah ia baca.

Kibum meneguk satu gelas air hingga tandas, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan begitu.", ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, menghadapi dongsaengnya ini harus dengan penuh kesabaran. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunie? Kalian sudah saling bicara?"

"Lupakan hyung,, jangan menyebutnya lagi.", Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan sang hyung.

Kibum terlalu susah untuk diajak berbicara. Sekali lagi Leeteuk harus mempertebal kesabarannya. "Cepat bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu kita makan malam.", ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

…

Kyuhyun menyambut keesokan harinya dengan begitu baik. Senyuman terukir jelas di wajahnya, meskipun segurat lelah masih begitu terlihat pada wajah putih pucat tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan santai dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk semua orang yang ditemuinya. Meski terbilang konyol, tapi cukup lucu. Padahal Changmin tak hentinya berdecak heran di sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyunie, jangan tersenyum lagi.", bisik Changmin.

"Kau ini kenapa Changminie, aku sedang senang!"

"Kau seperti orang gila, jika tersenyum begitu."

"YA!", Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka. "Aku masih waras, bodoh!", Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepala Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin meringis sambil menutup telinganya karena Kyuhyun terlalu berteriak.

"Lalu mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang dalam mood yang baik dan sedang ingin menebar kebaikan untuk semuanya."

"Termasuk pada Kibum?"

"Benar.", Kyuhyun memberikan anggukan yakin. "Aku akan menemuinya dan berbicara lebih dulu padanya."

Changmin sedikit khawatir dengan rencana konyol sahabatnya, "Kyuhyunie, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran seseorang, menurutmu kau melakukan hal yang benar dan baik, namun dimata mereka kau mungkin saja telah menyakitinya."

"Kata Siwon hyung, jika kita melakukannya dengan tulus, semua pasti akan mendatangkan hasil yang baik. Aku percaya itu, dan tidak akan menyerah.", ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Kyuhyunie, aku memang tidak mengenal dekat Kibum. Tapi selama mendengar ceritamu, aku cukup mengerti dengan situasi kalian. Lebih baik kau memilih hidup tenang, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku jamin pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri saja? Sampai matipun aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Changminie, aku peringatkan kau, jangan sembarangan menjamin!", Kyuhyun berdesis kesal.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.", ucapnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

…

Kyuhyun dan Changmin masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Suasana kelas masih cukup sepi, ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang berbincang karena jam kuliah masih belum di mulai. Terlihat Kibum yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri, sambil mendengarkan music lewat earphonenya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan. Lalu Changmin akhirnya kembali berjalan keluar kelas, memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun berbicara pada Kibum.

Khuhyun menghampiri tempat di mana Kibum sedang duduk santai. "Kibumie, kau sedang apa?", Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"….", Kibum tidak menjawabnya. Tetap diam dengan pandangan dingin ke depan. Tidak tahu rasa marah itu semakin terasa di benaknya saat ini, karena Kyuhyun semakin berani mendekatinya.

"Kibumie.."

"Apa maumu! Jangan memaksakan agar semua terlihat seperti kita adalah teman.", ucapnya dingin.

"Bisakah kita berbicara baik-baik?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bersikap baik, kau tidak pantas!"

"Tapi Kibumie…", Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Kibum pelan.

Singkirkan tanganmu!", Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah cepat. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia kemudian menyusul Kibum dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kibumie, tunggu! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu.", Kyuhyun mencoba menjangkau agar Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Kibum masih tetap berjalan hingga mereka sampai pada tempat yang terlihat lebih sepi dari tempat yang sering dilewati oleh para mahasiswa.

"Kibumie, itu adalah kesalahan.", ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia dapat mencapai langkah Kibum dan menghentikannya.

Kibum yang mencoba tidak peduli, menjadi kesal dan menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun sambil berteriak, jika dia tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"Tapi tetap saja itu salahku. Itu kesalahanku.."

"Karena itu sebuah kesalahan, karena itu salahmu, apa itu mengubah sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun sudah menahan air matanya, "itu sebabnya, karena tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun aku mencobanya, aku minta maaf. Aku.. Aku.. benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meminta maaf karena sangat menyesal, jadi.. "

Kibum sudah tidak tahan mendengar Kyuhyun yang terus saja berbicara, ia mendorong Kyuhyun hingga mengenai dinding. "Tutup mulutmu!", teriaknya

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak mampu memukulku? Jika kau bahkan tak bisa memukulku, kenapa kau bertindak seperti ini? Kau menyuruhku jangan berpura-pura bersikap baik. Kenapa kau tak jujur saja? Kau mungkin ingin membunuhku lebih dari seratus kali, seribu kali…"

Kibum melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kyuhyun, dan berkata "Itu benar. Aku berkata pada diriku untuk membunuhmu lebih dari seratus bahkan seribu kali. Jadi kenapa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Maka lakukanlah.. Jika itu bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku saat itu, aku tidak akan keberatan."

Kibum tersenyum dingin yang terkesan miris, "Manusia tau bahwa ia akan mati, tapi mereka hidup seperti mereka tidak akan pernah mati saja. Memang begitu mudah berbicara.", Kibum berdecih "Untuk orang sepertimu, tidakkah itu terlalu naïf?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengetahuinya, aku tidak berusaha berlari. Aku yang sudah memulainya, aku memiliki keinginan untuk menyelesaikannya, bukan hanya mengakhiri.", Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara lebih tenang.

"Aku berharap bahwa dunia bisa diam jadi aku bisa membuat hatiku yakin dan mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan adalah benar.", Kibum berpaling, memunggungi Kyuhyun. Menahan perasaan hati yang begitu keras, hingga setetes air mata tak kuasa ia bendung. "Tapi sayang sekali, dunia akan terus berputar.", ucapnya lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mencegah Kibum. Apa yang sudah dikatakan Kibum telah membuktikan semuanya. Dibalik sikap angkuhnya, Kibum hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. Tak pernah Kyuhyun sadari, kesalahannya telah membuat seseorang menjadi sesakit ini. Kejadian itu kembali muncul diingatannya, seorang anak sedang berada dalam jiwa yang terpuruk.

"_Eomma,, mengapa meninggalkanku..?"_

"_Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun, aku hanya ingin eommaku kembali.."_

"_Kau.. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi! Kau bukan temanku! Pergi…!"_

Kyuhyun merasakan tangisan itu begitu pilu, betapa menyakitkan ketika menyaksikannya. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Penyesalan yang begitu dalam ia rasakan. Kyuhyun merasa begitu buruk, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan selama apapun ia menunggunya. "maafkan aku, Kibumie..", lirihnya. Putus asa.. iya benar, Kyuhyun telah putus asa.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Tak tentu kemana arah yang harus ia lalui. "Ughh..", tiba-tiba rasa sesak kembali menyerangnya. Kyuhyun masih mencoba melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meskipun tanpa tau arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Terlihat jejak air mata yang telah mengering di wajah tirusnya. Wajah yang semakin memucat, susah payah ia mengatur nafasnya. Sesak.. begitu sesak yang Kyuhyun rasakan, seperti telah menghirup segumpalan debu di udara. Cengkraman kuat mengenai dadanya. "Ughh…", ringisnya. Tak mampu bertahan lagi, hingga tubuh itu tumbang dengan bebasnya di atas tanah.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf sekaliiiii…. Ini sangat lama updatenya. Saya gak akan ngasi alasan, sudah malu untuk beralasan, hehehe…

Segini dulu untuk chapter 3 nya. Semoga chingudeul suka.. ^_^

Saya harap tidak bosan menunggu chapter berikutnya.

Gomawo buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Jangan lupa review juga chapter ini, ne… ^_^

Yang menanyakan fb saya, bisa ke sini : www dot facebook dot com/chingu dot belle

Sekian dari saya, khamsahamnida…

Author : belle ken

#bow

.

.

.

**Balasan untuk chapter 2 :**

**Dini c junita** : maaf sangat lama,, tapi tenang saja aku pasti nongol. :D

**Gnagyu** : setelah membaca ch 3, apakah kibum terkesan antagonis disini? Bisa disimpulkan sendiri ya.. hehe

**Rahma94** : Ayoo.. sudah ke tebak kan?

**Awaelfkyu13** : hahaha,,, Johyuk? Buatan sendiri kok, hehe… coba ditebak Kibum seperti apa disini.. :D

**Sparkyumihenicia & Deushiikyungie :** hehe,, Kibum siapa? Bisa temukan sendiri ya. Gomawo..

**Akiko ichie **: ini brothership dan akan tetap brothership kok… hehe..

**Mifta cinya & pandagame** : bisa ditemukan di ch 3. okeh, lanjuut… ^^

**Yesan84** : Yesung? Kita lihat saja, ne? belum berani memastikan.. :D

**Chairun & kyuli 99 **: semangattt…. \^^/

**Rini11888 **: sudah ketebak belom siapa itu bumbum? :D

**Geelovekorea** : horeee.. leeteuk oppaa muncul juga… hehehe… mianhae, ini bukan yaoi..

**Jihyunelf & kim min soo** : maaf, gak bisa kilat updatenya,,

**Flamintsqueen** : gomawo..gomawo… ^^ jangan bosen ya..

**Ameliachan** : gomawo.. ^^

**Dewiangel & Jung dong min** : sippp… kita lanjut ^^

**Winnie kim** : hayoo.. ketebak kan.. hubungan kibum dan kyu.. heheh

**Retnoelf** : gomawo.. semangat! Jangan lupa review ya…

**WONHAESUNG LOVE** : lanjuttt… :D

**Kyuzi** : benarkah? Saya ingin membuat karakter mereka seperti itu, hehehe…

**Kyukyu** : makasih,, saya juga suka family brothership ^^

**Dhedingdong95** : hahaha… kyu menderita lagii… hiks…

**Ulankyupit** : gomawo.. fighting ;)

**Tatta** : sudah menemukankah jawabannya di ch 3? :D

**Chocosnow** : oke next..

**Lails & cici panda & desviana407**: maaf harus menunggu, sabar ya.. ^^ mianhe baru update sekarang..


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : This is my family**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Heechul, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Leeteuk … akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

.

.

_Sesak.. begitu sesak yang ia rasakan, seperti telah menghirup segumpalan debu di udara. Tak mampu bertahan lagi, hingga tubuh itu tumbang dengan bebasnya di atas tanah._

_._

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Benar, ia masih tersadar dengan nafas yang begitu berat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, selain menunggu.. menunggu siapa saja untuk menyelamatkannya. _"Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup...", _bisiknya setengah sadar_._

-:-

.

"Bangunlah, bodoh..! Apa mimpimu begitu indah hingga kau tak ingin bangun, huh? Badanmu akan pegal tidur dua hari penuh seperti ini."

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi sedang duduk sendiri, mulutnya tidak berhenti mengumpat dan mengomeli namja yang tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya saat ini.

Changmin sedang menunggui sahabatnya, Ia mengatakan ingin berada di sana ketika Kyuhyun terbangun. Sementara Heechul sedang keluar untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya. Benar, memang hanya Heechul dan Changmin yang sedang menjaga Kyuhyun satu hari ini, karena Siwon harus menghadiri rapat penting di perusahaan.

Hanya Changmin yang kini menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. "Kyuhyunie maafkan aku tidak menemanimu saat itu..", gumamnya sendiri, dinding putih itu yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa tulus Changmin mengatakan itu, tidak bermain-main seperti biasanya.

"Bangun, Jelekk.. aku tidak tahan jika kau mendiamkan aku seperti ini.", bisiknya ditelinga Kyuhyun seraya memain-mainkan hidung sahabatnya tersebut karena merasa bosan dengan suasana hening.

Keajaiban seperti sedang terjadi, Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika seseorang menggelitik hidungnya. Sebuah senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi putih rata menyambutnya begitu Kyuhyun membuka mata.

"Aigoo… apa aku begitu nakal, hingga harus dijemput setan neraka?"

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah! Begini sambutan pertamamu padaku, eoh!"

Suara melengking itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sangat senang melihat Changmin ada di dekatnya, meski sahabatnya itu merengut karena sambutan singkatnya tadi.

"Changmin-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Senyummu menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, kyu. Baru sadar saja sudah mengajak ribut."

"Aish! Kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat ini?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya ketika menyadari keadaan tangan kirinya yang tertancap sebuah jarum infus.

"Apa kau tak ingat? Kau sudah membuat ku serangan jantung.", balas Changmin kesal.

"Memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa padamu, Changminie?"

"Ini sudah hampir 48 jam penuh kau tertidur.", ujar Changmin sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Mengapa kau menghilang dari kelas saat itu, eoh? Aku sudah hampir gila mencarimu di sekeliling kampus. Kau tahu, apa yang aku temukan?"

"Apa?", Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Seseorang yang tergeletak di atas tanah dengan wajah yang sudah membiru kehabisan oksigen!", jawab Changmin ketus tetapi mimik wajah yang begitu sendu.

"Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung,,, apa mereka berdua jug….-"

"Tidak jauh berbeda.", potong Changmin. "Mereka berdua tampak begitu cemas. Terutama Siwon hyung. Kau tahu sendiri, kan. Bagaimana protektifnya ia terhadapmu? Siwon hyung tak mau beranjak sedetikpun dari hadapanmu. Setelah bujukan keras Heechul hyung, baru tadi pagi akhirnya ia mau membersihkan diri dan berangkat ke kantor.", jelas Changmin melanjutkan.

Sesaat menjadi hening antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun merasa tak berguna dan selalu membuat cemas orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Changminie, maafkan aku..", ucap Kyuhyun lemah, wajahnya seketika menjadi murung.

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar.", jawab Changmin tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Changmin juga tidak ingin memaksa mendapatkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang masalah yang membuatnya hingga harus masuk rumah sakit. Sebagai sahabat ia cukup mengerti, Kyuhyun masih butuh waktu untuk lebih tenang saat ini. "Sebaiknya aku panggilkan dokter saja.", ucap Changmin lalu beranjak.

"Tunggu Changminie, mengapa kau sendirian saja? Dimana Heechul hyung?"

"Heechul hyung akan kembali nanti. Kau tenang saja, ada Changmin hyung disini menjagamu.", jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan senyuman lebar lalu berjalan keluar.

"Aishh…!"

-:-

.

Satu pekan ini udara memang sudah mulai terasa dingin dan salju mulai turun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Lapisan putih menyelimuti setiap sudut kota. Jejak para pejalan kaki tercetak jelas di sepanjang jalan. Mereka berlomba-lomba memakai pakaian yang tebal dan hangat, uap air tercipta seiring napas berhembus.

Kibum telah sampai di halaman Universitasnya, ia berjalan dalam diam. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, berjalan cukup santai sambil melihat ujung sepatunya sendiri. Jaket tebal menutupi tubuhnya dengan leher yang diselimuti syal merah bermotif garis-garis.

Melewati salah satu bangunan dengan loker yang membentang di bagian kanan dan kiri lorong. Orang-orang sibuk berganti sepatu. Sedangkan Kibum tidak. Tetap melenggang dalam diam. Melewati setiap kerumunan siswa siswi yang bergerombol sepanjang lorong menuju ke kelas. Tidak berniat melayangkan pandangan sedikitpun ke kiri atau kanan. Pandangan tetap ke depan. Lagipula, untuk apa? Kibum tak kenal siapapun. Begitu pula mereka. Dan Kibum merasa tak perlu repot-repot mengenal orang-orang itu. Menghapalkan nama anak-anak sekelasnya saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

Disambut oleh keramaian seperti biasa ketika masuk kelas. Tak acuh melangkahkan kaki langsung ke meja tempat duduknya. Menggantungkan tas ke ujung meja dan menyenderkan punggung ke belakang kursi. Menghela napas panjang dan mengamati seisi kelas. Ada yang berbeda di sini. Kibum memperhatikan seseorang yang berperawakan tinggi jangkung sedang duduk terdiam sendirian di ujung kiri dekat dengan jendela. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka seharusnya berdua. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak muncul. Kemana dia? Mengapa Kibum harus memikirkannya?!

…

_**Flashback….**_

"_Ssst, bodoh, jangan bermain PSP saat ujian!"_

_Kibum sibuk memperingatkan diam-diam. Kesal juga dia rasa. Ia sedang mengerjakan soal matematika. Tapi sepertinya teman di sebelahnya sudah selesai. Dengan santainya memakai earphone dan bertanding dengan serunya dengan PSP._

_Bagaimana tidak terganggu, melihat orang di sebelah sedang asik bersenang-senang. Bukannya sirik, Kibum tahu Kyuhyun jenius. Namun tidak berarti Kibum tidak cerdas. Mereka adalah juara di sekolahnya. Bisakah Kyuhyun menghormati yang sedang mengerjakan? Sekonsentrasi apapun, Kibum masih bisa menangkap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sedang seru bermain dengan ekor matanya. Mengganggu._

_Mungkin tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun, mengingat tempat duduk mereka cukup strategis untuk dijadikan tempat bermain game. Kyuhyun cukup lihai untuk menyembunyikan mainannya dan beberapa kali dia telah lolos dari pengawasan sang guru._

_Tapi.. siapa sih yang tidak curiga ketika melihat anak muridnya tidak berhenti menunduk dan bergumam-gumam seru sendiri ketika sedang ujian? Sang guru pengawas mengernyitkan dahi ketika kedua matanya menangkap gelagat aneh seorang murid dengan posisi duduk di pojok kiri sebelah jendela. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya._

_Sang guru mulai melangkahkan kaki. _

"_Sssst! Bodoh! Kyunie..!"_

_Namun yang dipanggil masih asyik dengan dunianya. Kibum melotot dan mendengus sebal. Antara kesal dan jengkel karena tak satupun peringatannya dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, dan juga panik karena sebentar lagi sang guru yang terkenal killer itu akan menuju ke daerah mereka._

"_Kyuhyun!"_

_Kibum kehabisan kesabaran. Melirik sekilas pada sang guru yang kini sedang memperhatikan lembar jawaban murid-murid yang dilewatinya. Karena tak tahan,_ _Kibum menarik earphone kanan Kyuhyun hingga terlepas. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya sedari tadi. Terganggu, Kyuhyun segera menekan tombol pause dan menoleh tidak suka._

"_Ya! Kimkim kau meng…-"_

"_CHO KYUHYUN!"_

_Benar kan.. Mulai sekarang Kibum tak mau lagi ambil pusing. Berlagak tak tahu apa-apa, ia melanjutkan mengerjakan soal yang ada di hadapannya_

"_Sial."_

_Buru-buru menyembunyikan benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam, sejauh mungkin ke kolong meja. Perlahan mengalihkan pandangan, menatap sumber suara berat yang tadi memanggil nama panjangnya. Menyeringai kecil._

_Sang guru menghampiri tempat duduk mereka, menatap Kyuhyun secara intens,"Maju ke depan. Berdiri dengan satu kaki hingga jam pelajaran saya berakhir!"_

"…_sial.", rutuknya sendiri._

_Sementara Kibum hanya tertawa kecil tak peduli. Yah, meskipun __setelahnya ia harus menjadi bulan-bulanan Kyuhyun sampai mood baik bocah itu kembali lagi._

_**Flashback end…**_

…

Sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas menampakkan senyuman kecil yang begitu hangat. Kini terlihat begitu jelas, senyuman yang hampir tak pernah lagi terpampang dari wajah yang selalu membeku tersebut, telah melengkung dengan sendirinya. Kibum tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah memberikan kesan tersendiri pada masa lalunya bersama... mantan sahabatnya, mungkin?!

Hingga.. Senyuman itu berakhir dengan pandangan kelam, wajah yang kembali menampakkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang begitu dalam ketika ia tersadar dari lamunan manis itu.

-:-

.

"Hyung…!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memiringkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menepuk bantal sejenak. Merebahkan badannya kembali, kemudian ia merapatkan lilitan selimut di sekitar tubuhnya. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya sendiri beberapa kali. Memejamkan mata namun membukanya lagi beberapa detik kemudian.

Kyuhyun memang sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah menginap selama empat hari di rumah sakit, akan tetapi ia dipaksa untuk tinggal di rumah dan belum diperbolehkan untuk memulai kuliahnya kembali. Disinilah ia sekarang, bergulingan sendiri di ranjang tidurnya, kebosanan.

"Hyung…!", teriaknya lagi.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak?", Donghae dengan balutan pakaian yang sudah rapi berjalan menghampiri dan duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, hari ini kau menemaniku kan, di rumah?"

"Tidak, aku ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Sebentar lagi akan berangkat."

"Bukankah kau baru pulang dari kegiatan Fakultasmu di luar kota. Memangnya tidak mendapatkan libur barang sehari saja? Kau pasti lelah, hyung. Istirahatlah di rumah.", rajuk Kyuhyun sambil mendekap erat lengan Donghae.

"Tidak bisa, Kyuhyunie. Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah ada janji akan bertemu dengan Prof. Jang malam ini."

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?"

"Kau istirahat saja di rumah, ne."

"Aku tidak suka sendiri!", Kyuhyun mulai merengut.

"Ada Bibi Jung, kau bisa bermain dengannya.", bujuk Donghae sembarangan.

"Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku ke kampus saja bertemu Changmin.", Kyuhyun sudah menyingkap selimutnya beranjak bangun.

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Jangan hari ini, Kyu. Udara sangat dingin dan kau baru kemarin keluar dari rumah sakit." Donghae merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya, ia lalu mengetikkan sesuatu untuk seseorang. Setelah mengirim pesan itu, ia menaruh asal ponselnya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun lalu, "Apa kau ingin diinfus lagi? Atau kau ingin dihajar Heechul hyung setelah ini? Bahkan Siwon hyung bisa saja menyeretmu membawa paksa kau ke rumah sakit lagi. Kau pilih yang mana, eoh?", ia melanjutkan omelannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, membayangkan semua yang dikatakan Donghae membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tidak ada satu pilihanpun yang menolongnya. Ia jera dengan ancaman Donghae. Kyuhyun menunduk sedih, sangat yakin satu hari ini ia akan mati kebosanan di kamarnya. Donghae sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Mempunyai dongsaeng yang keras kepala, hanya bisa ditaklukkan dengan ancaman saja.

Ponsel itu berbunyi kembali, ada nada pesan masuk sepertinya. Donghae dengan sigap mengambil dan membaca pesannya. Ada senyuman cerah yang tersungging dari wajah tampannya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tenang saja. Siwon hyung dan Heechul hyung akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

"Benarkah?", Kyuhyun seketika menaikkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Iya benar. Sembari menunggu mereka, kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan berangkat sekarang, ingat minum obatmu.", Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lalu beranjak bangun. Sampai di depan pintu, ia membalikkan badan ke arah Kyuhyun, "jangan coba-coba bermain game saat ini.", satu ancaman lagi dengan satu jari telunjuk mengingatkan. Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan dongsaengnya itu.

"Iya.. iya..!",jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Aish.. Mengapa dia seperti Heechul hyung sekarang? Cerewet sekali!", rutuk Kyuhyun sendirian.

-:-

.

"_Aku.. Aku.. benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meminta maaf karena sangat menyesal.."_

"_Aku berharap bahwa dunia bisa diam sehingga aku bisa membuat hatiku yakin dan mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan adalah benar. Tapi… sayang sekali, dunia akan terus berputar."_

"_Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Kibumie,,,"_

_._

"Jangan pergi, Kibumie.. Maafkan aku.. sungguh.. maafkanlah aku…"

"Kyu..!"

"Kyuhyunie..!"

"Bangun Kyu…!"

Siwon mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti meracau dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi rambut hitamnya. Ia yang tampak begitu cemas setelah mendapati dongsaengnya tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung…", Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mata dengan nafas memburu. "Kau sudah pulang?", ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Ia kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tampak jelas air mata telah membasahi wajah putihnya.

Siwon mengernyit, "Kau menangis?", ia mengamati wajah dongsaengnya dan mengusap lembut air mata terakhir yang menetes dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, kau hanya bermimpi.", kemudian menangkup wajah dongsaengnya lalu memeluk sekilas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Benar, Kyuhyun telah bermimpi. Mimpi yang muncul saat pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Kibum yang tidak berujung pada hasil.

Kyuhyun menarik kakinya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya masih dengan tatapan kosong ia berucap "Dia membenciku…"

Lalu tak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Keheningan mewarnai atmosfer ruangan itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Siwon memandang kosong pada langit-langit ruangan. Di sebelahnya, pemuda yang satu lagi mengarahkan pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Napasnya sudah mulai normal kembali meskipun kaca bening masih melapisi kornea matanya. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Kau menyerah, eoh?"

Ucapan Heechul mampu memecahkan keheningan diantara kedua dongsaengnya. Ia masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, minuman dan obat untuk Kyuhyun. Heechul meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas lalu ia turut duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, memperhatikan kedua dongsaengnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Heechul hyung..", Kyuhyun tertegun. Sedangkan Siwon masih duduk terdiam.

"Seberat apapun hal yang harus kau lalui, jangan pernah biarkan seseorang membuatmu merasa bahwa kau tak pantas mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan terpuruk sekalipun kau harus mengalami situasi yang terburuk. Kau hanya perlu bangkit dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

"Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, apa masih mungkin aku mendapatkan maaf darinya?", Kyuhyun masih belum bisa yakin pada dirinya.

"Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin, semua orang pada dasarnya melakukan kesalahan. Memaafkan orang lain memang tak semudah yang terlihat, tetapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, memaafkan adalah kemampuan yang bisa dilakukan setiap orang.", Heechul benar-benar menunjukkan sisi dewasanya saat ini.

"Hyung sudah pernah katakan padamu, jika kau melakukan itu dengan tulus, kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya.", ucap Siwon turut meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun tak berminat lagi untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Entah ke mana perginya kecepatan bicaranya yang di atas rata-rata itu. Segala yang diucapkan oleh hyungdeulnya memang tidak salah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul, ia hanya membutuhkan keyakinan dan bangkit untuk menjadi lebih kuat menghadapinya. Kyuhyun tetap menunduk dalam diam, baru kali ini ia sadari betapa bahagianya ia mempunyai keluarga yang begitu memperhatikannya. Rasa senang sekaligus terharu pada hyungdeul membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengumpulkan embun di kedua manik mata itu.

"Kyuhyunie…", panggil Heechul pelan. Ia mengamati getaran tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau merasa sesak lagi, ayo katakan pada hyung.", panik Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hyungie.. terimakasih.. Terimakasih kalian sudah menjagaku selama ini.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Jangan menangis! Kau menjadi semakin jelek. Kau tahu, aku tidak punya dongsaeng jelek sepertimu!", mulut Heechul memang selalu pedas, tetapi setelahnya ia menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tampan, hyung..", Kyuhyun masih bisa menjawabnya dalam isakan.

Heechul dan Siwon yang mendengarnya menjadi saling berpandangan dan seketika menahan tawa mereka.

Memperhatikan mereka berdua, Siwon menjadi tersenyum sendiri. Keakuran yang jarang terlihat antara duo evil tersebut. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Heechul hyung.."

"Hmm"

"jika begini terus, aku tidak apa-apa jika appa dan eomma belum bisa pulang ke Korea."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Wangimu seperti wangi eomma.", ucap Kyuhyun seperti gumaman, Ia begitu nyaman dipelukan Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul menjadi tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Hari ini Heechul hyung sangat baik dan lebih lembut, aku bangga memiliki hyung sepertimu. Kau yang terhebat!"

"Kau baru menyadarinya, oeh?"

"Meski tak selembut eomma, tak sesabar Siwon hyung, dan tak sebaik Donghae hyung.."

"Yak! Maksudmu apa?", Heechul kembali ke wujud asalnya. "Jadi sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak pernah baik menurutmu, huh? Aku tidak pernah lembut?", Ia berteriak dan melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar celetukan kecil dari mulut dongsaeng nakalnya. "Aku mengakui, aku memang tidak sesabar Siwon. Tapi aku tak terima jika kau…-"

"Bu..bukan seperti itu..", potong Kyuhyun tergagap. "Maksudku, Heechul hyung hanya tidak sebaik mereka.", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan salah. Ia kemudian memukul pelan bibirnya sendiri. Salahkan mulutnya yang lebih cepat bekerja daripada otaknya.

Mungkin ini salah satu kesamaan dari dua saudara ini, sama-sama bermulut tajam. Siwon tertawa lepas melihat reaksi keduanya. Heechul yang tampak geram dan tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Menceramahi Kyuhyun sepuasnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap membela diri. Ada umpatan-umpatan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya karena Heechul tak kunjung henti mengomelinya. Akan berakhir seperti inilah jika setiap kali mereka berdua sedang berdekatan.

-:-

.

Di hari yang sama, udara di sore itu tampak semakin dingin. Kibum berjalan sedikit terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meskipun sudah terbalut oleh jaket yang cukup tebal, tetapi udara dingin itu tetap menyusup masuk ke dalam pori-porinya. Kibum berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, tubuh itu ingin segera menghangatkan diri.

"Kau sudah pulang Kibumie..", tiba-tiba terdengar sapaan suara Leeteuk.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kibum, ia masih berdiri dan menoleh. Terlihat Leeteuk sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"Kemarilah.. kau pasti kedinginan di luar sana. Hyung membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu."

Kibum menurut, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan duduk di minibar bersama. Leeteuk menyodorkan secangkir untuk Kibum. Menyesap minuman hangat di udara dingin seperti ini, sepertinya tidak buruk. Terbukti mereka begitu menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana di kampus, kau pasti sudah mempunyai banyak teman sekarang.", Leeteuk memulai perbincangan, mencoba memecahkan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan itu.", jawab Kibum singkat.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya,"Kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri, kita membutuhkan teman, Kibumie.", jelas Leeteuk dengan tenang.

"Itu bukan hal penting. Selama aku masih bisa sendiri, aku akan melakukannya sendiri.", Kibum masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Benarkah?", Leeteuk manaikkan alisnya, ia kemudian turun dari kursi minibar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah meninggalkan Kibum yang masih duduk setia di sana. Leeteuk duduk di salah satu sofa besar yang terlihat begitu nyaman, masih dengan secangkir minuman hangat di tangan kanannya.

"Kau ingat kau pernah memiliki teman? Bukan, maksud hyung sahabat. Itu bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman.", ucapnya kemudian.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Jangan memulai lagi, hyung.", ia turut beranjak. Kibum sudah tidak suka jika yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka itu adalah masa lalunya. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi Leeteuk.

"Tunggu Kibumie.."

Kibum berhenti, "Apa lagi, hyung?", tanya Kibum dengan malas.

Leeteuk menatap Kibum dengan lembut lalu tangannya menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya, menandakan agar Kibum duduk di sana. Kibum akhirnya kembali berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk dengan wajah yang terpaksa.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun.."

"Hyung!", sergah Kibum. "Aku sudah katakan jangan menyebutnya lagi!"

"Dengarkan dulu, Kibumie.", Leeteuk masih dengan sabar. "Kau akan merasa lebih bahagia jika kau bisa memaafkan."

"aku lelah, ingin beristirahat.", jawab Kibum sekenanya saja.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir, jika kau tidak berniat menyelesaikannya, Kibumie.."

Kibum tampak tak senang, ia mengepalkan jarinya dengan kuat hingga kuku-kuku itu memutih, "Cukup hyung! Aku tidak ingin membahas ini." Kibum bangun dari duduknya.

"Kibum, duduk!", perintah Leeteuk dengan sorot mata tajam terhadap Kibum. "Dengarkan dulu.. Hyung belum selesai berbicara. Cepat atau lambat kita tetap akan membahas ini.", Leeteuk akhirnya bersikap tegas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah menghancurkan mimpiku! Orang yang sudah membuat eommaku meninggalkanku, eomma kita, hyung..!", Kibum berbicara dengan lantang, menumpahkan semua beban yang selama ini ia simpan dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau hanya salah faham, Kibumie.", Leeteuk kembali tenang.

"Jika saja eomma tidak menyusulku ke rumah sakit, kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kibumie, itu adalah takdir, kita tidak boleh menyesalinya. Eomma meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh saat menyusulmu ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan siapapun disini."

"Dan mimpiku.. dia menghancurkan mimpiku!"

"Keliru… kau hanya keliru, Kibumie. Hyung yakin Kyuhyunie mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa sampai dia tak datang ke pertandinganmu."

"Jika begitu mengapa dia tidak memberikan alasannya!", teriak Kibum penuh emosi.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan.", jawab Leeteuk dengan nada yang lebih ditinggikan, ia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Kau ingat, setelah sekian hari kau berada di rumah sakit, dia akhirnya datang menemuimu. Hyung rasa dia ingin sekali menjelaskan sesuatu, tetapi saat melihatnya kau semakin tak mampu mengendalikan emosimu. Kau justru mengusirnya dengan keras."

"Untuk apa? Semua sudah begitu terlambat..", tukas Kibum dengan tatapan kosong. Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih bahkan terkesan miris. Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa yang begitu menyedihkan baginya.

…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Kibumie. Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji akan datang menonton pertandinganmu nanti."_

_Saat itu mereka dalam usia menginjak empat belas tahun. Persahabatan yang terjalin di usia yang masih begitu muda. Kibum yang begitu antusias mendengar Kyuhyun, sahabatnya akan datang saat pertandingan sepak bola yang digelar di sekolahnya nanti. Mereka bukan berbeda sekolah, mereka hanya tidak sama pada impian. Sehingga mereka harus memilih ekskul yang berbeda. Kyuhyun lebih memilih ke seni dalam bermusik, sedangkan Kibum ke olah raga. _

_Ini penentuan, dimana jika tim Kibum menang, ia sebagai tim utama dalam kelompoknya akan direkrut untuk pelatihan ke club nasional. Karena prestasinya dia bahkan pernah direkomendasikan untuk bertanding dengan club yang lebih professional. Menjadi seorang atlet terkenal, Itulah mimpi seorang Kim Kibum sejak awal._

_Saat pertandingan akan segera di mulai, Kibum masih menunggu kehadiran Kyuhyun, dia menunggu janji sahabatnya. Sekian menit ia menunggu dengan gelisah dan pertandinganpun harus dimulai. Mata Kibum masih mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya dikerumunan penonton. Dia berharap Kyuhyun ada disana, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak datang dan memberikan kejutan untuk Kibum. Hingga pertandingan selesai dan tim Kibum yang memenangkannya, Kyuhyun masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Kibum._

_Ingin sekali memperlihatkan medali yang diraih olehnya bersama tim pada sahabat satu-satunya, tetapi itu hanyalah tinggal harapan, semua telah pupus seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun tak ada, dia pendusta._

…_. Dan Kibum kecewa…_

_**Flashback end**_

…

"Sahabat macam apa yang menghilang ketika teman sedang membutuhkan dukungannya?", Kibum masih terlalu sakit jika harus mengingat itu.

"Karena itulah kau harus mendengarkannya, Kibumie.. berikan dia kesempatan..", bujuk Leeteuk tanpa menyerah.

"Aku kecewa.. sudah terlanjur kecewa padanya hyung..", Kibum mulai menitikkan air mata.

Leeteuk mendekat, ia mengusap pelan bahu Kibum. "Hyung sangat tahu kau adalah namja yang kuat, sangat kuat bahkan sangat susah untuk menangis. Kau hanya akan menangis pada orang-orang yang begitu dekat di hatimu dan yang sangat kau sayangi. Sekarang hyung melihatnya lagi. Melihatmu menangis lagi. Apakah kau pernah sadar apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. Jika ditanya seperti itu, ia sendiri pun tak pernah tahu jawabannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu mengapa air mata bisa meleleh begitu saja dari matanya ketika harus membahas persahabatannya bersama Kyuhyun. Benar, Kibum memang bukan orang yang expert masalah seperti ini. Tidak peka merupakan salah satu ciri khas yang tak bisa hilang dari dirinya.

'_tidak tahu.. Kibum sendiripun tidak mengerti. Tetapi satu hal yang ia sadari, ia menangis karena Kyuhyun.'_

Leeteuk memandang wajah kusut _dongsaeng_ di sebelahnya. Kibum hanya tidak mengerti. Hanya tidak menyadari bahwa menangis karena orang yang ia sayangi adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Kedua manik sang hyung menatap teduh pada pemuda yang tampak rapuh di sebelahnya.

Kibum tetap menunduk menatap lantai dingin di depan matanya. Pemuda itu memeluk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya. Sederhana memang. Tidak butuh sebuah alasan kompleks untuk menjelaskan mengapa seseorang meneteskan air mata karena sesuatu. Karena 'sayang'. Satu kata yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sadarilah sendiri, kau masih menyayangi sahabatmu, Kibumie."

Kibum masih duduk terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tatapannya menerawang ke depan.

"Maafkanlah dia. Memaafkan orang lain tak hanya melegakan dia yang telah berbuat salah pada kita, tetapi lebih kepada diri kita sendiri, Kibumie."

Satu helaan nafas dari Leeteuk, "Tidak perlu menduga-duga bahwa memaafkan orang lain akan membuat kau terlihat lemah. Lupakan anggapan bahwa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain hanya menjatuhkan harga dirimu. Itu semua tidak benar.", ia melanjutkan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu..", hanya itu kata yang terucap dari bibir Kibum. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang, tidak ada teriakan bahkan hembusan nafas kasar lagi.

Leeteuk masih dengan setia duduk di samping Kibum. Karena dirasanya Kibum telah bisa meredam emosinya, ia kemudian kembali menjelaskan. Memberikan pengertian kepada dongsaengnya, berharap ada perubahan yang berarti setelah ini.

"Seringkali kita menghakimi orang lain karena kita tidak pernah merasakan posisinya. Coba pejamkan matamu, dan buat dirimu berada di dalam posisinya. Biasanya, akan muncul pengertian mengapa orang tersebut sampai hati membuatmu marah dan kecewa?", Leeteuk kembali memandang Kibum yang nyatanya tengah mengerjap pelan dengan dagu yang masih tertumpu tenang. Leeteuk yakin saat ini Kibum sedang mendengarkannya.

"Ego.. ego yang sering kali mengalahkan hati. Akan ada perdebatan mana yang benar, mana yang salah saat kau harus memaafkan orang lain. Setiap orang seringkali merasa benar, dan dia yang salah. Coba lupakan hal ini, tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Semua orang bisa salah, semua orang bisa bertindak keliru. Bayangkan, kau pasti akan merasa lega jika orang lain memaafkanmu, jadi lakukanlah hal yang sama padanya.", Leeteuk menghentikan penjelasannya. Dia rasa itu sudah cukup. Kibum bukan orang yang bodoh untuk mencerna hal yang mungkin saja begitu mudah di simpan dalam ingatannya.

Kibum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Leeteuk yang rupanya tengah tersenyum dalam diam, memperhatikan punggung dongsaengnya yang berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Kibum lalu berhenti pada anak tangga tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Ia tahu Leeteuk masih memperhatikannya,

"Aku akan memikirkan ini.."

Leeteuk semakin menarik ujung bibirnya, menciptakan senyuman hangat yang terkembang pada wajah itu. Meskipun setengah berbisik, tetapi apa yang sudah diucapkan Kibum masih terdengar jelas olehnya. Leeteuk berharap semoga ini adalah awal yang baik.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Ini belum berakhir, masih ada alasan lain yang akan dijelaskan mengapa Kibum bisa sampai sebenci itu pada Kyuhyun. Kalian akan menemukannya di chapter selanjutnya. Di tunggu saja, ne. ^_^

Maaf menunggu lama dan thank you so much buat chingudeul yang membaca dan mereviewnya. Jangan kapok ya.. bersabar aja. Saya tetap melanjutkan ff ini kok.. ^^

.

Buat readers baru, salam kenal dari saya, **Belle Ken** bisa di panggil **"KEN"** saja gapapa… ^^

FaceBook : ** www dot facebook dot com/chingu dot belle**

**.**

Khamsahamnida… ^^

#Bow

.

.

.

**Balasan review chapter 3** :

**Gnagyu** : hehehe.. permasalahannya akan sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan. Diikutin aja ceritanya, ne.. :D

**Arvita kim **: iya, ini bukan yaoi.. real brothershi family. Diikutin aja ceritanya, ne. khamsayoo… :D

**Dyayuda** : Penasaran? Mianhae, menunggu lama. Kyuhyun jangan dibuat menderita mulu ah, kasian.. hehehe

**Desviana407 & Rahma94 **: diikutin aja ceritanya, okeh.. pasti akan menemukan permasalahannya.

**Awaelfkyu13 & Sparkyumihenecia** : wahh,,, daya hayal yang bagus chingu, hehehe… okeh, tetap semangat! Jangan lupa direview ya.. ^^

**Fenfen woe & mifta cinya & sfsclouds & Kyuli 99 & meimeimayra** : ups, mianhae lama. Beginilah kelanjutannya, direview ya.. :D

**Kim min so & fitrupratyy & Dewiangel & indah esterlita** : sippp.. hwating! Sudah dibaca kan lanjutannya? Direview ya,,, :D

**Elfs4488** : Seperti ini chapter 4. Masih penasaran? Diikutin terus ceritanya, okeh.. :D

**Lullaby Dick** : hehehe.. khamsayo sudah ikut mereviewnya. Seperti inilah kelanjutan yang aku buat. Ini memang brothership, tapi kyu dan kibum? Emmm entahlah.. hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Hehehe… :D

**Retnoelf & lerian & chairun & cici panda & lail's** : udah dibaca kan lanjutannya? Di review ya,, gomawo.. semangat! :D

**Chocosnow & Winnie kim & Sujuelf** : penasaran? udah dibaca kan lanjutannya? Bagaimana? Direview ya…

**D5** : hehehe.. mianhae begitu lama. Authornya otaknya mumet, kehilangan inspirasi, jadinya lama. Hehe

**Dhedingdong** : penasaran? udah dibaca kan lanjutannya? Bagaimana? Kasian kyu dibuat menderita terus, author gak tega hehe.. Direview ya…

**Ulankyupit** : gomawo udah review, gomawo udah add di fb. Jangan lupa review ini juga, ne. ^^

**Septi** : gak apa-apa chingu.. gomawo udah review. diikutin aja ceritanya ya..

**Oracle88 **: khamsayoo.. udah ikut mereview ff ku. salam kenal juga chingu ^^

**Naya & aya** : okeh, sudah dilanjut. Review ya.. gomawo..


End file.
